


hate mate

by teumefromthesea (itsbluexx)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't forget to read every chapter warnings fam, Drama, Drinking, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Idol Rivalry AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbluexx/pseuds/teumefromthesea
Summary: [ Idol Rivalry AU ]Hate at first sight is real; just ask Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon, two idols from different groups, who wish the other dead as a doornail before a series of event shines a new light on their  f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶hateship.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Yoon Jaehyuk, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon & Kim Junkyu
Comments: 101
Kudos: 289





	1. prologue

This is not a love story, this is a hate story of Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon.

It begins in Spring 2012 at the start of their adolescence. Located in the middle of one of Seoul suburbs, lies a beautiful park, rich with life as people and their pets often visit to enjoy its scenery. It's surrounded by trees and homes, making a secure little haven to unwind the mind of the hardworking citizens. The park has its official name, something fancy the government came up with, but if you ask the folk in the neighbourhood, they'll tell you a different name; the Singing Park.

The nickname is given for the wide square area in the middle of the park that unofficially becomes a stage for people to perform; acoustics, rapping, dancing, even magic. Each performance brings festivity in the air, breathing melodies and laughter from children clapping to rabbits vanishing inside a hat to youngsters hyping their friends as they dance their hearts out into sunset. 

One day, there's a surprise audition being held. It seems the park's unique reputation attracts the attention of a well-known hip hop idol agency who is looking for fresh, new trainees. They decided to do street-casting _and_ street-auditioning, and what better way to do it at a park where people flaunt their talents.

It brings a thick crowd; mostly teens with their dreams becoming as big as their k-pop idols, while the rest are their parents, wanting to be able to watch their children achieve those dreams. Standing in the middle of it all is Choi Hyunsuk, aged 14, a soccer-loving boy with a sense of fashion. Wearing ripped jeans and a soccer jersey under an opened hoodie with the same striking blue color, Hyunsuk tiptoes around the sea of people to get a better view of the audition. Someone is rapping and he absolutely cannot miss his fellow rival as he too dreams to be a rapper.

He was inspired by an idol who can rap and produce music he once saw on MTV two years ago. To Hyunsuk' eyes, that idol is the definition of cool and awesome and everything he wants to be, even defeating his other dream of becoming a soccer player. The best thing about the newfound dream? It doesn't have a height limit as it's all about talent, the petite boy thought giddily before browsing every Korean rap video on the internet.

But enough about Hyunsuk as this is a story of two. Across the crowd, stands Park Jihoon, aged 13, a visiting boy from Busan with an innocent face that hides his mischievous smile. It was last week, on the 3rd day of his holiday staying with his aunt in Seoul, when he stumbled into the Singing Park. He came for how pretty the flowers looked under sunset but stayed to gawked at people who sang passionately. Something inside his chest stirred as it is his dream to become a singer who can touch people with their music. So he kept coming back to the park; camera in his right hand, always ready to capture the mesmerizing scenes of both nature and the people.

Until today, when a chance to be a trainee at the same agency as the idol that inspired him in the first place presented itself to Jihoon. The boy paces in his spot, feeling both nervous and excited. The beige turtleneck and the brown coat he wears don't hide the shiver he feels every time someone finishes performing; heart racing fast anticipating for his audition number to be called.

The crowd is clapping once again; another stage has ended. One of the staff stands from his seat and calls to the audience, "Because of the time, from now on we will call two people at once. Number 0047 and 0048. Please come forward."

There are confused whispers amongst the spectators, wondering how the audition will proceed with two participants performing at the same time. The participants themselves step out from the crowd timidly, both glancing at each other, unsure of what to do.

The staff nods while reading the registration forms on the table, "It's... Choi Hyunsuk from Seoul and Park Jihoon from Busan, right?"

Both boys greet with a 90-degree bow.

The staff smiles, "Okay, what do you wanna perform?"

"Rapping." "Singing."

The boys instantly look at each other, not really expecting to answer at the same time.

"Oh, you guys friends? You're gonna sing together?"

"No," says both Hyunsuk and Jihoon, shaking their head.

"Oh, that's too bad. 'Cause you two have to perform together now. We need to wrap this in an hour or so," The staff pauses, thinking for a moment before continuing, "Do you know _Don't Go Home_? It's the perfect song for you guys since one of you raps and the other more on vocal. How about it? Unless you have a song you both can do."

There's no reply from the boys, both are tongue-tied, not because of the chosen song as they both very familiar with it, but because they have to sing it together even though they're strangers who just met a minute ago.

The staff though, seems doesn't have any patience for their quiet. "Okay, _Don't Go Home_ it is. Please start."

Now, if this is the prologue of a love story, the scene will continue with Hyunsuk and Jihoon automatically in-tune with each other, creating harmony in melody. But sadly, this is not that kind of story and to be fair, they're both young, untrained, and knows nothing about each other. Their performance, as to be expected from zero preparation and makeshift teamwork, is worse than the two can imagine.

For starter, Jihoon starts the song on a high key, like he always does, which horrifies Hyunsuk since he can't even hit more than one octave. Then comes the rap verse. Hyunsuk jumbles up the lyrics, which annoys Jihoon so much the boy decides to take over in the middle of it. Angered by the interruption, Hyunsuk refuses to stop and continues rapping on top of Jihoon's, so to outsider perspective, their performance is more similar to a horrible rap battle than a horrible duet.

The staff actually have to cut them after the second chorus, both because of the noise pollution and to avoid any fists from flying after seeing the deep frowns and glares the boys throw at each other.

Hyunsuk and Jihoon are asked to wait in the crowd as the staff will announce the names of those who passed at the end of the audition. But it doesn't take a genius to know that they're not going to make it after such an awful performance. Feeling irritated and embarrassed, they pick up the pace to distance themselves away from the crowd.

After a couple of meters, Jihoon abruptly stops and turns to Hyunsuk, giving him a dirty look. "You sucks, smurf."

Hyunsuk scowls. Both hands clench tight inside his hoodie, trying to contain his temper. "No, you're the one who can't sing."

"You called yourself a rapper when you can't even rap?"

"You called yourself a vocalist when hit all the wrong note?"

Jihoon scoffs. "I'm not wrong, I'm just used to high key."

"Well, you should've told me, 'cause in case you forgot we're supposed to sing together!" yells Hyunsuk, shooting daggers at the other.

"Even if I told you, your rap still gonna sucks, you ugly smurf!"

"Well, it's better than your screeching voice, you country bumpkin!"

"What-- Busan is a city!!"

"Who cares, go back home, you freak!!"

To an elderly couple that passes by, Hyunsuk and Jihoon may look like children fighting over candies in public, but to the boys themselves, it's much more complicated than that. It's their dreams at stake and what more precious than dreams to a couple of teens? So they glare at each other until their eyes are tired, until the audition is over and the crowd disperses.

They separate without a word; Hyunsuk turns his back and walks away, covering his head with his hoodie, grumbling under his breath about the tone-deaf Busan kid, while Jihoon moves the other way, jaw tense, mouth aching to scream his frustration over the brain-dead city boy. In silence, both of them curse the other for taking away a chance to make their dreams reality. They curse the other for existing in the first place. They curse and pray so in the future, under no circumstances, they would ever, ever, _ever_ meet again.

So yes, this may not be a love story, but hate is always as strong as love and it will be either their downfall or salvation when their path intertwines in years ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp lets see how this one goes, my first AU lmao. i always write canon-compliant so wish me luck lol
> 
> sorry for grammar mistakes & type, I'll be correcting as i goes, but hope u enjoyed this!💙


	2. petty rivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Minor violence.

A row of white lights shines above the stage floor, casting shadows to the six figures standing on top. Their light blue wardrobe shimmers under the spotlight, adding an innocence and boyish charm to their young faces. Eyes focus forward, earpieces on their cheeks, the boys all share a similar thought; this is it, their time finally arrived.

Their debut day.

A neon light blinks behind them, forming a logo and a name;

_Treasure,_

whispers one boy, smiling as bright as the sun when the beat drops.

-

Hyunsuk is sitting and untangling his earpiece when Kim Doyoung suddenly flops beside him, squeezing between him and Yoon Jaehyuk.

"And this is our leader, Choi Hyunsuk-shi. Say Hi, hyung!" says Doyoung, speaking to the vlogging camera he's been holding ever since the group finished their Inkigayo pre-recorded performance.

The leader chuckles, putting his hand on top of his dear dongsaeng's head, playing with red hair. "Nice to meet you, everyone. Please love and support Treasure from now on."

"Yeah! Please love and support Park Jeongwoo, too!" shouts the boy himself, suddenly pop out from behind the sofa where the trio sit. The leader immediately shushes the younger, before looking around, afraid to disturbs other residents in the room.

They are currently resting in the shared green room of Inkigayo, the place where idols can relax and monitor their performance through TVs when the show airs later. Along with Treasure, Hyunsuk spots a few rookie groups who debuted this year too, but months before Treasure, which makes them their seniors. The black-haired leader doesn't want the group to be labeled as rude, rowdy newcomers so he urges the other five members to manage their tension while they're in here.

Jaehyuk seems to share Hyunsuk's concern, whispering, "From now on, everyone has to speak quietly, okay?"

But like a jinx, a louder voice instantly breaks the silence, calling them from a distance.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung!"

It's So Junghwan, waving to his older members with Kanemoto Yoshinori. They're standing in front of a hanging TV in the corner of the room. Hyunsuk and the others groan, feeling second-hand embarrassment before the group's maknae yells again.

"We're LIVE now!"

_That_ definitely got Hyunsuk's attention. He and the rest of the members instantly on their feet, striding across the room, just in time to catch a pre-recorded Junghwan singing his opening line of their debut title song _I Love You._

Hyunsuk watches with pride, marveling at how the group shines brilliantly on the stage. The six of them perform flawlessly, every note, every choreo, none missed. Their synergy is off the charts too, like a well-oiled machine made up of gears and cogs that move perfectly in sync. As their leader and eldest, he couldn't be prouder than this.

Behind him, the rest of the members can't stop whispering excitedly, some doesn't believe that they're actually debuting. It's fair since it's been a long time coming for all of them; years of training, pressures, and heartbreak would do that to people.

When the performance ends, they clap as quietly as they can, exchanging lively giggles and grins to one another, feeling relieved for their first stage and hopeful for many to come. Hyunsuk is the happiest he's ever been in his 22 years of his life and he's confident nothing can ruin the moment.

That is until the leader catches a glimpse of the next performance shown on TV.

A group named Magnum with their song _Boy_. 

Six young boys, probably around the same age as Hyunsuk and the others, all wearing a similar black wardrobe with red accents, making them the polar opposite of Treasure.

But what piques his interest is not the group as a whole, but one of the members with dirty blonde hair and coy smiles, flirting with the camera while hitting a high note. He looks very familiar but Hyunsuk can't put his fingers on who he is. The man is like a forgotten memory that suddenly arises from the depth of his mind but the memory is ripped apart and scattered and it's making Hyunsuk uneasy for not having all the pieces.

But thinking doesn't lead him anywhere, so the leader decides to drop the thoughts. He turns around, intends to call the members for one last re-group before leaving the building, when the man on the TV materialized in front of him.

Standing like a goddamn model -because of course he's taller than Hyunsuk- with hands folded on his chest as he watches the screen. He looks quite different, more pensive compared to earlier playboy persona, but it's him, alright. Hyunsuk can't help but gape, still straining his brain to figure out the man's identity.

Maybe feeling Hyunsuk's heavy stares, the blonde also shifts his gaze to him. It takes a couple of seconds before the blonde's eyes widen slightly and another couple of seconds before a sly grin appears across his stupid, pretty face.

"Well, well, if it isn’t the _smurf_."

Suddenly, the pieces are found. The long-forgotten memory in Hyunsuk's mind come together like a puzzle, slowly revealing images of a park in spring, thick crowds, failed audition, and most of all, an annoying boy with a screeching voice he called--

" _Bumpkin_ ," hisses Hyunsuk as sudden anger rushes through him when he remembers the feeling of loss and frustration the 14 years old version of himself felt on that unfortunate day.

The blonde dares to roll his eyes away. "I see you're still brain-dead as ever. Busan is the second-most populous city in South Korea, smurf, how is that a countryside? You skip school or something?"

Hyunsuk knows that, of course, but he doesn't care, this is a petty fight, because hell, after all this time, this guy _still_ an asshole. "Whatever. What are you doing far from home, bumpkin?"

"Another brain-dead question even though you just watched my performance. I'm _that_ good, huh? Definitely better than you."

"You wish, jackass."

"Congrats on your debut, by the way. Don't know Treasure has a rapper who can't rap in it."

"Thanks, send my regards to Magnum members. Best of luck to them for having a vocalist who can't sing."

Spark flies, the nasty kind. They're both glaring at each other, unaware of the questioning stares around them from both members of the group.

Hyunsuk clenches his fist, ready to take the fight outside if needed when a hand settles on his shoulder, asking for his attention. It's Jaehyuk's and he looks very concern.

"Hyung, the manager calls, we need to go."

Jaehyuk obviously lies because Hyunsuk would've heard the call too but he didn't. Nevertheless, the leader understands the intent behind it. There are a lot of eyes fix on them, including other present groups and Inkigayo staff. Treasure just debuted, the last thing they need is a bad press. At the same time, Hyunsuk also notices how one of the blonde's friend tries to drag him away from the scene.

The leader sighs, physically and emotionally drained after doing multiple pre-recorded performances and dealing with a jerk.

Hyunsuk nods to Jaehyuk, turning his back to the blonde but still managed to throw one last dirty look at him. The other does the same before being pulled by his members to exits the room.

-

"Stage name: Jihoon. Birth name: Park Jihoon. Born in Busan on March 14, 2000, and--"

"He's _younger_ than me?!"

Hyunsuk roars in frustration.

Treasure is on their way back to the agency building. The six of them board the same van so obviously the first thing the members do when the car doors closed is ask who in the world is the rude blonde earlier. Hyunsuk shares his pathetic little story but even he doesn't know the full identity of the man. The only thing he remembers is he's an asshat and a country bumpkin from Busan.

"But we're from Iksan!" protest Jeongwoo and Junghwan from the back row of the car.

"That's not the point, guys. I don't care if you're from the countryside or North Korea, I'm just being petty because _he's_ being petty. I mean, he calls me _smurf_ ," complains Hyunsuk. Doyoung, settled between the Iksan brothers, slips out a giggle, earning a side-eye from the eldest. Hyunsuk turns to Jaehyuk, who's seated beside him on the middle row seats, "So he's born in 2000? He's the same age as Yoshi but he speaks to me with no respect at all!"

Yoshi, sitting on the passenger’s side, laughs awkwardly, "He looks very scary-- I mean, mature for a 21 years old rookie."

"He's a leader, Yoshi-kun, maybe that's why," adds Jaehyuk while browsing the man's profile on his phone. He was the first one to search for Park Jihoon and Magnum even before Hyunsuk finished explaining his side of the story.

Jaehyuk scrolls down the profile page while commenting, "Oh, Magnum actually just debuted last week, hyung. The members are Kim Junkyu, Haruto Watanabe, Takata Mashiho, Hamada Asahi, and Bang Yedam."

Hyunsuk whistles, "Wow, they have the child star, Bang Yedam."

"Their concept and music genre is also similar to us. Turns out, they're from a rival agency," continues Jaehyuk, already playing Magnum's debut MV.

"Oh, it's gonna be a dogfight for this year's Rookie of the Year."

"Yup, a fight between the groups _and_ the leaders. We'll do our best to beat them, of course, their leader does look like an ass," says Jaehyuk with his signature sweet smile. Hyunsuk snickers, patting the younger's head playfully; only Yoon 'Chow Chow' Jaehyuk can cuss with a smile and still looks like nation's son-in-law.

The leader gazes forward, beyond the road and the building, he sees the image of Treasure in happy tears, standing on a stage, with a trophy in their hands.

"Yes, let's give it our all."

-

Hyunsuk is right; Treasure's in for a dogfight.

The year 2020 given birth to a lot of rookie groups, not to mention established, senior idols with their comebacks. Getting the first win in Inkigayo seems impossible but after they performed their third song from their debut album, Treasure finally got it. Hyunsuk tries not to cry as he thanks their fans but the sound of the cheers in front of him breaks his resolve. The members ever loyally stand by his side, back-patting the leader as the confetti and stage lights hide streak of tears running down their cheeks.

In the hallway to the green room, Treasure crosses path with last week's winner; Magnum. Naturally, both groups bow, just like with any other, before continuing their way. Now, every encounter they had never fails to create a moment where the leaders give a stink eye or a scowl or both to each other. This time, though, Jihoon even bumps Hyunsuk's shoulder as he passes him -making the smaller leader falters in his steps- while muttering, " _Crybaby_."

If Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo aren't there by his side restraining his arms, Hyunsuk probably already deck the guy _hard_ with the trophy in his hand. He can't believe the crude bumpkin dares to call him that when the man himself ugly-cried in the green room when Magnum got their first win last week. Hyunsuk even showed him mercy by not shitting on him that day, but clearly, he's too naive.

So Hyunsuk decided, from here on, it's _war_. The leaders butt heads whenever they meet, whether in backstage music shows, variety shows, festivals, or any other occasions where Treasure and Magnum present. Sometimes, it even involved security staff because Hyunsuk convinced it was Jihoon who hid his earpiece box when the show's done, while another time Treasure's make-up room was visited by an enraged Jihoon, accusing Hyunsuk of hiding his stage props. Turns out, none of them did any of that, just a slip of mind from lack of sleep, but the leaders didn't care, they still blame the other, somehow.

Come the end of the year, Treasure successfully snatch the title Rookie of the Year from one of the most celebrated music awards ceremonies in Korea. For Hyunsuk, it's a sweet victory, but it's can be even sweeter if only Magnum doesn't get the same trophy from _another_ celebrated music awards. It's all about politics even in the idol industry, Hyunsuk should've known that since both group's agencies are well-known rivals too. But the leader is grateful nevertheless, especially when he sees the Treasure members drowning in tears and happiness, waving back to a crowd of a thousand that cheers their names. Everything up until now is worth it and this is only the beginning.

-

A TV is playing in the background when Treasure welcomes the first week of 2021 together at their favorite Korean barbeque restaurant. The sound is muted in exchange for pop music blasting from the speakers to fill the air along with smokes and the smell of burned meat. Why even bother turning it on, Hyunsuk wonders, as he takes the well-done beef slice into a lettuce wrap, eyes still glued to the screen. Currently, it shows news about business figures from two idol agencies being spotted together yesterday, having lunch at a fancy restaurant whose name is lost to Hyunsuk as the captions become smaller for him to read. But he recognizes one of the figures; it's his agency's main producer slash CEO. He ponders for a moment, contemplating whether to asks the staff to turn the music volume down and up for the TV to feed his curiosity when Junghwan, who sits across from the eldest, suddenly shoves his phone in front of the Hyunsuk's face.

"Hyung, hyung, look! You rank first in the chart!"

The leader instantly switches his attention to the small screen where it displays a page with a photo of himself under a headline that read _2020 Hottest Rookie Idols._ _Rank 1: Choi Hyunsuk from Treasure._ Next to him, Jaehyuk also takes a peek before giggling, "Aigoo, our leader is popular, everyone. Congrats, hyung!"

Hyunsuk sheepishly smiles, "Thanks, guys. But I always thought I'm the least good-looking in the group."

"Hottest doesn't mean just good-looking, though," Doyoung chimes in, "Talent counts too."

"Oh, so you agree I'm the least good-looking here? OK, OK," pouts Hyunsuk. Everyone laughs at the leader before the group's maknae speaks again.

"Ho? There are two people on rank number 1, hyung."

Hyunsuk cocks his eyebrow, confused.

But then Junghwan's expression changes, from puzzled to shocked to panicked, eyes darting around to everyone except the eldest. Hyunsuk becomes more curious by the second, he decides to snag the phone from the maknae's hand.

When he flips it, Park Jihoon's smug face greets him.

Hyunsuk swears if this is his own phone, he already throws it to the grilling stove. But it's not, so he pulls himself together and starts scrolling. It seems both leaders have the same scores which is odd and stupid because having two people in the same spot defeat the purpose of the chart itself, but whatever.

Then he notices a rude yet familiar comment under his own photo, posted just a minute ago. The username is _sexycutie_ and it says _choi hyunsuk is an ugly ass smurf lol._

"What the _hell_!"

Hyunsuk yells because he's confident there's only one motherfucker on Earth who did that and begins furiously typing to create an account on the page. He registers as _burgerlover_ and comments under Jihoon's photo.

_burgerlover: park jihoon is dumb bumpkin go home prick_

Two seconds later, a new reply appears under Hyunsuk's comment.

_sexycutie: hyunsuk is brain dead cant even finish school_

_burgerlover: jihoon voice sounds like a horse dying_

_sexycutie: better than lookin like a knockoff hobbit_

_burgerlover: go f urself_

_sexycutie: f me urself u coward_

"This fucking guy!" cries Hyunsuk, failing his hand up in the air in frustration because how the hell he's supposed to reply after _that_. But Jaehyuk quickly pries the phone from the eldest and gives it back to the owner who looks guilty for showing the page in the first place.

Hyunsuk groans out loud, burying his face on his hands, wishing for once, he lives in a world without an asshat named Park Jihoon.

-

Feeling his night is ruined, Hyunsuk decides to take himself out for a couple of drinks. Jaehyuk and Yoshi insist on joining but Hyunsuk wants to have time for himself. It's something he always does, either wandering around at dusk or binge drinking at night to clear his mind. After saying goodbye to the younger members, he puts on his bucket hat to cover half of his face and blends into the crowd on the streets.

He spots a small bar a couple of blocks away from the restaurant and decides to enter. The interior is quite cozy; dim yellow lights illuminate the wooden wall and flooring, coloring the blue bar seats into a shade of green. There are only two seats left by the bar so Hyunsuk takes one and orders a bottle of soju.

Head empty of thoughts, Hyunsuk looks around. The place is quite full; a couple is whispering by the door, another by the window, the last one seated behind a group of middle age man that occupies a large table. The rest are him and the other two lone drinkers seated across the bartender. Lots of couples, he thinks. For a moment, Hyunsuk wishes he has someone to shares his drink with. Scoffing at his useless thoughts, he clears his glass and pours another.

One bottle soon becomes two. Must be the alcohol in his brain when he suddenly remembers the earlier farce in the comment section. It annoys him how Jihoon can shut him up with just a simple sentence. It tastes like defeat and the Treasure's leader likes to fucking _win_. So he blames the soju again when he unlocks his phone and searches for the webpage. He logs in as his username and drops a reply to Jihoon's last comment.

_sexycutie: f me urself u coward_

_burgerlover: come here & ill kick ur ass _

Hyunsuk copy-pastes a link of his pinned location in the same comment before putting away his phone. He gulps his soju and breathes. He doesn't exactly know why the fuck he did that but he's so angry and fed up with this petty feud between them, might as well get over it like a goddamn man. Hyunsuk feels like a ticking bomb and Jihoon is in charge to diffuses it, except all the prick ever does is cut the wrong wires on purpose, accelerating the inevitable explosion.

Well, if he wants a fucking fight, he _got_ one.

But it's not like the prick will show up anyway, so Hyunsuk keeps on drinking.

By the time he clears his second bottle, Hyunsuk already feeling light-headed. He has to call it a night or he won't make it back home at all. He pays for his drinks and walks himself out. As soon as he opens the door, his eyes find a familiar prick outside, leaning against a random parked car, eyes glued to his phone. A black cap hovers over his eyes and hides his blonde hair but Hyunsuk can recognizes the shithead any day of the week even if the man covers his whole face with pig shit.

Oh, he is _pissed_.

"Finally come, huh," spats Hyunsuk, closing the bar door behind him.

Jihoon looks up before sneering, "Ugh, you're fucking drunk."

"Am not, bumpkin. Just a little tipsy but can still kick your ass just fine."

Jihoon seems to study the other's appearance for a couple of seconds before clicking his tongue. He shoves his phone into his pocket and turns around. "Go home, you're no fun."

"Hey, wait the fucking moment--"

Before the other takes another step, Hyunsuk grabs Jihoon by the arms. The other quickly seizes the smaller hand and hurls him into a dark, narrow alleyway beside the bar. Hyunsyuk stumbles back like a rag doll, crashing into the pavement. Hyunsuk groans in pain, shocked at how strong the prick is despite his lean figure.

White sneakers stop in front of him. Hyunsuk looks up and sees Jihoon staring him down, cracking knuckles.

"You wanna go? Let's go, smurf. I've been wanting to end you ever since that day."

Glad they finally have something in common, Hyunsuk thinks. He wastes no time to jumps on the Magnum's leader and throws a punch. Jihoon evades it before shoving Hyunsuk by the chest against the brick wall behind. The blonde thrusts a hit to Hyunsuk's stomach but the other catches his knuckle just in time. Fighting back, Hyunsuk tries to knee him in the nuts but Jihoon falls back swiftly, pulling the hand that latches his and spins it, before slamming Hyunsuk chest first against the wall, locking his right hand behind his back. Jihoon rams him with his whole body, crushing the smaller man with his weight.

"That's all you got?"

Hyunsuk curses loudly. His left-hand tries to claw the prick's face but the other quickly seize and pins it beside Hyunsuk's head. Not wanting to back down yet, Hyunsuk head-butts the blonde backward, hitting the other's chin. It draws an angry snarl from Jihoon before the man slams him forward again. Hyunsuk groans, tasting a bit of blood from broken lips.

Finally, they both stop. The leaders are out of breath, gasping into the cold, night air. Pressed against each other, Hyunsuk can hear and feel everything about the man behind; his rough breaths, heaving chest, warm body. It makes him strange and hot at the same time, contrary to the winter air surrounds them.

"Giving up?"

Hot breaths whisper in Hyunsuk's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Hyunsuk tries to wiggle out of the blonde's grasp, but the man pushes Hyunsuk harder to the wall, drawing a soft whimper from the smaller leader.

Hyunsuk hears an amused chuckle too close to his ear, which annoys him even more.

"Fuck you," spats Hyunsuk.

"Judging by our position, it's gonna be the other way around, smurf."

Hyunsuk frowns, his tipsy and tired brain can't process the meaning behind the other's words. But Jihoon pushes him again, and the leader fails to stop the whimpers that come with it. He startles at the growing erection in his groin _and_ on his back. Their body betrays them; the blonde prick is fucking hard, but so does he.

Hyunsuk's left hand suddenly free of Jihoon's strong grasp. The blonde's hand moves down to grope the front of Hyunsuk's jeans, feeling the hardness beneath.

Jihoon scoffs, mocking him, "Don't know you're a masochist."

"Like you're a fucking saint." Hyunsuk rubs his ass against Jihoon. The other groans in his ear, sending an unwanted wave of pleasure straight to Hyunsuk's groin. Jihoon growls, either from anger or something else, but he starts to grind his hips forward, roughly, rubbing his hardness against Hyunsuk's ass. The black-haired leader bits his lips, stubborn to not let another pathetic sound out of his mouth. He's not gonna give the satisfaction to the asshat, even though his hips seem to have a mind of his own as it moves to Jihoon's rhythm.

Once again the leaders are out of breath but for an entirely different reason than before. Without Hyunsuk realizing it, Jihoon is no longer holding his right hand behind his back. The blonde locks one arm around Hyunsuk's chest, crumpling his shirt, while the other keeps stroking Hyunsuk's hardness; face buries into the smaller man's throat, hips never stop rubbing until its find completion. When he does, Hyunsuk suddenly feels a hot mouth gnawing his throat, sucking roughly, hungrily, it pushes the black-haired leader to moan and come in his jeans.

There's a beat of silence of the two leaders catching their breaths before Jihoon lets Hyunsuk go. Hyunsuk instantly collapses to the pavement; head spinning, mouth gasping. 

"This doesn't change anything."

Hyunsuk hears the blonde telling him the most obvious thing both of them already know. He spits the blood on his lips before throwing a dirty look at the prick and answers.

"Good, 'cause I still hate your fucking guts."

Jihoon smirks, calmly straightening his clothes as if the man didn't jizz in his pants minutes ago. "Don't die on the streets, smurf," is the last thing the prick says before stepping out of the alleyway.

The second Jihoon's gone, Hyunsuk sighs heavily. He leans his head against the wall, calming his thumping heart down as if he's just got off from a rollercoaster; the ride starts with hate then along the way it shakes so many emotions out of Hyunsuk -anger, confusion, lust- before it ends back to hate again. It doesn’t make any sense, it's _chaos_.

But Hyunsuk is too tired to think further, so he closes his eyes, counts to ten, before he lifts his weary bone and goes home. He knows the leaders aren't going to get rid of each other easily but he desperately prays he doesn't have to see the blonde prick soon after tonight's mess.

-

His prayer goes unanswered.

"Thank you for your time--"

Monday comes and Hyunsuk finds himself trapped on a rigid chair of a meeting room, listening to the main producer slash CEO of the agency talks, accompanied by the top management team along with their guests.

"First, congratulations to both Treasure and Magnum for bagging the title Rookie of the Year last year--"

Their guests include a board of producers and staff from a rival agency. Among them, sits an idol who's been glaring at him non-stop ever since the man steps into the room, not really surprising since Hyunsuk also does the same.

"Second, congratulation to their leaders for winning the Hottest Rookie Idol 2020. Actually, this is one of the reasons we ask for you two here today. You see, thanks to a new business deal, both agencies agree to work together to increase Treasure and Magnum reputation until their scheduled comebacks--"

Hyunsuk already had a bad inkling when the manager asked him to come to the meeting but now, hearing where the conversation is going, the black-haired leader is _really_ close to losing his mind.

"Now since we have our Hottest Rookie Idol 2020 winners, both agencies have published a new contract for you two--"

Fingers clawing the chair armrest, Hyunsuk shuts his eyes tight; wishing this is all just a stupid dream, silently begging, please, please, please--

"Congrats, you two will be paired as a new sub-unit starting tomorrow."

Hyunsuk wakes up to his reality; of Park Jihoon sitting across him, staring intensely, 

eyes bleeding with hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, real talk. for the subunit name im gonna go with H-JI (read: edgy) coz of H-yunsuk and JI-hoon coz thats the only thing my small brain can come up with at 3am when i plotted the story lmao how abt u guys? what would u name their subunit lol
> 
> also, hairstyle wise all members based on iloveyou era coz black/blonde sukhoon just scream rival couple lol
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading!!! hope u enjoyed it💙


	3. fight buddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Graphical description of light smut.

Jihoon is pissed to the bone; his whole body is trembling in rage, resisting the urge to flip the table, throw a chair at Hyunsuk's face, and light the meeting room on fire the second the sub-unit was announced.

It's one thing to pair with someone other than his trusted Magnum members, but it's another, entirely different thing to pair with a snobby, dumb city boy named Choi Hyunsuk who might get his dick hard for all the wrong reasons a few nights ago but now, imagining how he will have to meet, work, _tolerate_ the smurf's existence every. fucking. day. for the next few months--

Jihoon groans tiredly as he opens the door to the training room where Magnum is practicing. The meeting ends an hour ago, so he wastes no time to get the hell out of the smurf's agency and back to his safe haven where his members are waiting.

All heads in the room instantly turn to the blonde leader. Junkyu is always the first one to welcomes him, today is no exception.

"Welcome back, Park Jihoon! How's the meeting?" greets the resident koala, all teeth and smiles, unaware of Jihoon's foul mood. The leader answers in grunts, flopping himself into the studio sofa.

There's Yedam by the computer next to him, frowning at the leader in pity. "So I guess the rumor about the cross-company sub-unit is true, huh, hyung?"

Jihoon grunts again.

Mashiho sits next to the frustrated man, leaning his head on his shoulder, giving warmth of a friend. Junkyu also settles on the floor right in front of Jihoon, offering the leader a sympathetic smile. "Who's the lucky man, then?"

"The smurf," replies Jihoon.

Every member looks at each other in unison, knowing full well about the leaders’ petty feud. Even Asahi and Haruto stop fooling in the background to listen to the conversation.

Junkyu quietly sighs. "Okay, how long is the contract?"

"Six months, starting tomorrow."

"Which building will be used for production?"

"The smurf's agency. They already give me a locker key and the building access."

"But you don’t need to change dorms, right?"

Jihoon leans forward, glaring. "If they ask me that, I will quit on the spot, Junkyu-ah. I'm not leaving you guys and _you're_ definitely not leaving me with that bitch."

Mashiho grimaces beside him at the sudden harsh word. Jihoon sighs, patting the pink-haired dancer on the head, muttering apology in Japanese. 

Junkyu chuckles. "We're not going anywhere, Jihoonie, but we kinda worry about how you'll deal with this."

Jihoon leans back against the wall, fingers massaging his temple, already feeling an incoming headache. "Look, I don't care. I just-- I just want this to be over, as soon as possible. I don't care about the process _or_ the results."

Junkyu solemnly nods while secretly giving a knowing look to Yedam. The younger singer seems to understand the quiet message as he knits his eyebrows, put a hand under his chin as if he's solving the hardest mathematics equation before carefully speaks.

"Yes, but on the bright side, if the sub-unit succeeds, wouldn't it raise Magnum reputation right before our comeback in Q4 this year?"

"Oh, you're right, Yedam-i!" agrees Junkyu, grinning cheek to cheek, "It might bring a bunch of new fans to the fandom and raise our sales too."

"Oh, nice, Junkyu-hyung, maybe we might even get Group of the Year this time!"

Other members nod along with the duo, murmuring in anticipation.

Junkyu turns his attention back to Jihoon. The blonde leader is deep in his thoughts, conflicted about the whole thing, whether he should do good or do nothing at all in the future. But Junkyu's hand on his knee pulls him back to the present time.

"Jihoonie, I know it sucks, but at least, try to be civil with Hyunsuk-nim. Please? For us."

"For Shiho," adds the pink-haired man with all the cuteness Jihoon can't resist.

Jihoon huffs before shutting his eyes tight, avoiding the hopeful gazes thrown at him. There's no way he can say no when the members all looking at him like he's the one who's going to lasso the moon for them. He would if he could; hell, he takes the moon anytime a day if it means not spending more than a minute with the dumb smurf.

Jihoon takes a deep breath, exhaling ever slowly.

"I'll try."

-

Turns out, _try_ is very, very strong word, because it never takes long for Jihoon and Hyunsuk to engage in a heated argument.

One time, it's because of _color_.

"No, the overall album design should be purple. It has the duality. It's bold yet playful, it has swag but it's also the color of royalty, and it appeals to both male and female fans!"

"If you're talking about being bold, smurf, then red it is! Nothing is bolder than red. It gives attitude and intensity and passion _and_ it also appeals to both genders."

While the leaders busy straining their vocal cords over meaningless matters, the manager and the creative team in the background are busy figuring out how to end the meeting. The agenda is supposed to be a light discussion where the creative team proposed ideas for the album design that in-line with the sub-unit concept. But the PowerPoint projected on the wall seems to be abandoned as Jihoon and Hyunsuk fight over which of their favorite color is more superior. 

Hyunsuk scowls, fingers tapping impatiently on the table. "Red is overrated, almost every groups use red!"

"No, purple is more common, especially for girl groups. Do you want us to wear skirts too, smurf?" mocks Jihoon, glowering at the man across him.

"Ugh, you're making excuses, bumpkin. You just don't like it if we go with my idea!"

"Yes, I fricking don't and neither are you. So we go with red."

"No, purple!"

"I said, red!"

One of the creative timidly raises her hand, "Uh, how about if we just combine both colors?"

_"NO!"_

Both leaders bark at the creative in harmony like two angry dogs as the only time they're in-tune is when they convey their hate for each other. Poor the other recipients in the room as they can only resign to listening to the childish bickering until the manager finally has enough and abruptly stops the meeting. 

And so their lives begin as a new, up-coming sub-unit.

Every day there are always stupid little things to fight about, from lunch menu (even though they can order two different things at once) to shower schedules (even though there are more than one shower stalls available). The worst part, of course, when it comes to music as the contract stated both leaders are to be involved in the production. That's when their ego as idol-musician clash.

The cycle always goes like this; enter the recording studio, bickers, do some compositions, bickers, write some lyrics, bickers, adjust the on-going compositions, bickers, scrap the compositions, bickers, and go home at dawn with absolutely nothing. It's unhealthy and unproductive, resulting in the producer who is in charge to advise them in the process suddenly excuses himself for a smoke and never comes back.

"That was all your fault," spats Jihoon one time when he and Hyunsuk are in the middle of _trying_ to compose music alone. He's scribbling lyrics by the sofa while the other leader perched by the computer.

Hyunsuk scoffs, wearing a headphone but with one ear uncovered so he doesn't miss Jihoon shit-talking him. "Yeah, right. It's you who annoyed the producer with your non-stop complaints about the draft song."

"Well, the draft was and _still_ shit, smurf. You put raps without no vocals at all for both verse and bridge--"

"The chorus is all vocals!"

" _Clearly_ not enough. This is more like your song featuring me, not a fucking duo act," protests Jihoon.

Hyunsuk shakes his head, pursuing his lips disapprovingly. Eyes still focus on the screen but judging by how hard he clicks the mouse and the keyboard, it's obvious he's offended.

But Jihoon isn't finished. "And then what am I supposed to do when we're on stage? Wiggle my ass with the dancers while you steal the spotlight?"

Hyunsuk sneers. "Go ahead, since people said you're the girl group representative for Magnum."

Jihoon tears his notes in frustration and glares at Hyunsuk through the back of his head. "Christ, you're so stubborn. I bet if I bash your head against the wall, it's the wall that's gonna crack."

Hyunsuk slams his fist on the table and turns around, glowering at the blonde. "Is that a fucking invitation?"

"Whenever you're up for it, _bitch_ ," hisses Jihoon, body tense from suppressing the anger that clawing its way out.

The air between them become hostile. There are only silence and the ticking sound of a clock as both leaders glare at each other like at the start of a boxing match; standing on each corner of the ring, they impatiently wait for the bell to sound so they can beat each other blue.

But they're no boxer and it's almost 6 AM. Sadly, Jihoon has no energy left to spare. They've been together in the studio since twelve hours ago and that already exceeds his tolerate-the-smurf limit for today.

"I'm done," mutters Jihoon under his breath before standing up and starts packing his things.

Hyunsuk frowns. "Where are you going?"

Jihoon ignores him, continues to put away his notebook before grabbing his coat.

"You can't go home, we have to present the draft at 9," protest Hyunsuk but only to fall on deaf ears.

Jihoon slings his bag, murmuring, "You go. I'm fucking tired."

"And you thinkI'm _not_?"

Jihoon is already by the door when he looks Hyunsuk over the shoulder and sneers. "Come on, you're a hyung, right? Do your dongsaeng a favor. People said you're popular with the younger members, after all, always acting nice and shit."

Hyunsuk grits his teeth. "Oh, fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

Jihoon slams the door close and leaves the hell behind him.

-

The clock on his phone reads 7 AM when Jihoon finally arrives at the dorm. Junkyu and Mashiho aren't up yet so there's no one to greet him as the sleep-deprived blonde navigates himself to his room. He drops his bag on the floor, takes off his coat, and flops down into the bed, not caring one bit about changing his clothes first.

There's a buzzing sound coming from his coat pocket but he ignores it. He reckons it's the smurf sending a paragraph full of curse words and such. He smirks, feeling mighty pleased that he managed to make Hyunsuk mad. The man deserved it for being a stubborn bitch. Satisfied with a little victory, Jihoon finally rests his eyes and let sleep claims him.

-

Sleep doesn't stay long, though, as Jihoon slowly wakes up by a shaking on his arm. His eyes flutter opens only to find a worried Junkyu hovering over him.

"Jihoonie, the manager is calling! Wake up!"

The leader groans tiredly, still not ready to deal with reality but Junkyu is so goddamn persistent, even the whole bed shakes with him.

"Alright, alright, stop it," murmurs Jihoon as he sits up. Junkyu huffs, giving the leader his phone that's been ringing like crazy, he says.

Jihoon clears his throat before answering, "Hello."

"Jihoon-ah! Finally! Where are you?"

"Bed."

"What-- Uh, nevermind. You didn't forget about the practice schedule with the choreography team at 2, did you? Because Hyunsuk-shi is already here."

Jihoon frowns, quickly glancing at his phone bar that read quarter past one in the afternoon. The blonde sighs, because yes, he did forget, but anyway--

"Of course not, I'm on my way now."

After hanging up, Jihoon lays on the bed again, wishing he could disappear into thin air and avoid his job just for today.

Junkyu eyes him with concern. "You're okay?"

"No."

Junkyu hums, before asking, "Have you been getting along?"

The leader lets a dry laugh, suddenly remembering what happened at dawn, how he and the smurf almost got into a fistfight if only they're not drowning in fatigue.

Junkyu gives a long sigh, sitting on the leader's bed. "You said you try, Jihoonie."

"Look, he's not making any of this easier, Junkyu-ah. You understand when you meet him."

"Really? Because every time I ask about Hyunsuk-nim to someone, they all said he's a good guy."

"Well, he's being snobby little bitch to me, guess I'm special," mocks Jihoon.

Junkyu pouts, hearing the bitterness in Jihoon's answer. The man eventually stands up. He pauses by the door, giving a somber smile to his best friend.

"Try again, please?" begs Junkyu before leaving the other with his thoughts. 

Jihoon sighs. One arm covers his eyes, the other rests on his stomach. He loves his members like a family, he'd do anything for them, but this might be the one request he cannot grant them and that alone leaves him feeling guilty. He doesn't want to let his members down so if only, he prays, something happened that would make the smurf disappear, oh, _that_ would be fucking great.

-

His prayer is answered.

To some degree. Because at the practice later, an accident befalls Hyunsuk.

From the start, Jihoon already notices how pale the smurf is. The bags under his eyes seem bigger and darker, his lips lose all colors, and there's a certain drowsiness hangs over him, making his gaze heavy and unfocused, and his moves slower than usual.

It's must be from the lack of sleep, Jihoon concludes, as the smurf probably doesn't catch any wink at all even though there're idle hours in-between the meeting and practice. Jihoon, of course, doesn't give a shit and he definitely doesn't feel any remorse either for leaving the other behind. It seems the smurf also shares the same sentiment as both leaders determined to not meet the other's gazes the second Jihoon arrived. Both feeling irritated with the other, both wanting to get out of each other's hair as quickly as they can. 

But then in the middle of memorizing a set of choreography, all of a sudden Jihoon hears a loud crash coming from behind him. Through the mirrors, his eyes find the smurf, slumped on the floor, face contorts in pain as his hands grip his right feet. The coaches are all over him in an instant; one moves him against the wall, one looking for an icepack. Jihoon, though, just stands still, watching from a distance, confused on how to feel about the unfortunate event.

In the end, the coaches think Hyunsuk has a sprained ankle and need to see a doctor right away. So the practice ends early. When everyone is gone, Jihoon stays back; staring at his reflection, wondering about the sudden guilt blooming inside his chest.

-

For two days in a row, Jihoon doesn't see or hear the smurf, not even the annoying jingle of his accessories that follows him like a damn cat with a bell on its neck. So one afternoon, after a meeting with the manager, Jihoon finally asks.

"Oh, Hyunsuk-shi is sick. He does have a sprained ankle but later that night, a fever broke out too. He said he hasn't sleep that day, maybe that's why. But don't worry, he's in bedrest now," says the manager.

Jihoon keeps his mouth shut, itching to say, _no, I'm not worried_ , but decides against it.

"Does he not tell you?"

The blonde shakes his head, secretly thinking it would be last the thing on Earth for both of them to inform each other anything, duh.

"Well, he's probably too sick to hold his phone. That's a problem, we need to brief him about today's meeting," The manager pauses for a moment before continues, "Oh, how about you go and brief him, Jihoon-ah? You haven't visited him, right? Make sure to bring something too, like fruits or warm food."

Jihoon blurts out a _what,_ baffled by the sudden turn of the conversation. "Why can't you do it instead, manager-nim?"

"Well, I'm not his partner, am I?"

The blonde is on the verge of denying the statement when he quickly realizes there's a truth behind it, regrettably to say. Like it or not, Jihoon and Hyunsuk are partners until their contracts expire.

Jihoon quietly sighs, still opposed to the manager's suggestion when from the back of his mind, he hears Junkyu's voice, pleading him to try to work together with the smurf, for Magnum, for his members, for the people Jihoon considers family.

After a minute of silence, the leader finally agrees. The manager shares the location of Hyunsuk's dorm and sends Jihoon on his merry way.

-

One hand holding a grocery bag, another buzzing the door; Jihoon takes a deep breath and tries to appear as normal and happy as he can even though he's about to dive into the lion's nest. Not that he's afraid, he considers himself a hunter with a gun, but the lion has many cubs and the blonde doesn't know what waiting for him inside. 

Turns out, when the door opens, what awaits him is a handsome young boy. Jet black hair, pierced ears, kind eyes, that is until he recognizes Jihoon, then the eyes suddenly grow cold. It contradicts the warm smile on his face.

The boy greets, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm Park Jihoon, I'm here to visit smu-- I mean, Hyunsuk-shi."

The boy smiles wider, "Yes, of course, I know you, Jihoon-nim. I'm Yoon Jaehyuk. Please come in."

Jihoon enters inside and walks into the dorm's living room. There's one other Treasure member lounging on the sofa. He gives a quick bow to Jihoon before going back to his phone. The boy named Jaehyuk leads Jihoon to one of the rooms before knocking and asking permission to enter.

"Come in, Jaehyuk-ah," comes a mumbled reply from inside.

The door opens to the smurf, sitting in front of his computer, with a bandaged feet and a bit flushed cheeks, probably from the fever. The second Jihoon steps into the room, his eyes go wide as a ping pong.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Jihoon answers flatly, "Manager-nim forced me."

Hyunsuk seems at loss on what to say, as he just gapes and looks between Jihoon and the other boy. The blonde hears chuckles coming from Jaehyuk. "Hyung, me and Jeongwoo-ah will be going now. You're gonna be okay?"

Jihoon frowns, aching to ask what the hell the boy insinuating.

"Yeah, uh, be careful, Jaehyuk-ah," says Hyunsuk.

"You too," answers the boy while giving the once-over to Jihoon before closing the door behind.

Jihoon feels insulted. "What the fuck? That guy is weird."

"No, Jaehyuk's fine, you're the weird one. Now tell me what's going on," demands Hyunsuk, hands folded on his chest.

"Manager-nim wants me to brief the meeting. And gives you stuff. Here," says Jihoon while putting down the grocery bag on Hyunsuk's table. The other carefully peer inside before glance back at the blonde. He doesn't look impressed. 

"I don't eat _eggs_."

"And I don't care," spats Jihoon. The man refuses to make any more effort than he already is so he just grabbed the first thing he saw at a store on his way here.

Hyunsuk lets out a heavy sigh, closing the grocery bag containing 12 fresh eggs in it. He turns back to Jihoon, "Why can't the manager calls me instead?"

"You think I didn't ask?"

Hyunsuk groans loudly, having quite enough of Jihoon's cheekiness and decides to focus back on his computer instead. The blonde shrugs, eyes scanning around the room, noticing gazillion soccer jerseys and accessories hanging on the wall, before back to Hyunsuk again.

"Why the hell are you up anyway? You said you have a fever," says Jihoon, taking a step closer to see what's on the screen.

"I am, but I'm just trying to finish this."

What the smurf means is the draft song as the man plays it for Jihoon to hear. The blonde immediately spots the difference compared to the earlier version. Hyunsuk explains more in pouts.

"The producer gives me time to tinker with it after I presented it a few days ago. He's not really satisfied. He didn't say why but your stupid complaints kinda the first thing that pops in my mind," utters Hyunsuk, "So I did some adjusting. Now, the vocal and the raps interlude in each verse, making it like a banter between us, instead being one or the other. Chorus and bridge are strong on vocal but I'll add some raps too later."

As much as he hates to admit it, but Jihoon is... surprised and happy? Because the smurf actually heeds his advices. Now the song is _good_ and in a way, reflects their relationship with how the verse structured.

_Maybe the smurf not so bad after all._

But Jihoon quickly dismisses the thought. The blonde clears his throat; eyes avoiding Hyunsuk as the other seems to do the same. He might feel a little warmth inside his chest but nobody has to know that. So he plays cheeky instead.

"So you do listen to your dongsaeng, after all."

Hyunsuk scoffs, "Oh, really? I covered your ass while you _bailed_ the meeting--"

"Thanks to that, I didn't get sick. Better only one sick so the other can clean up his mess."

"My mess? Oh, you're fucking kidding me."

Jihoon clicks his tongue; his pleasant mood is gone in an instant. He mutters under his breath, "Why am I here again," before walking toward the door, "I'm leaving."

He hears the smurf cries from behind, "Hey, what about the briefing--" before it follows with a _thump._ Jihoon looks back to see the smurf dropped on the floor, in a similar manner to what happened at practice before. It seems when he's trying to catch up to Jihoon, he forgot about his useless, sprained feet.

Jihoon mocks, "Are trying to get your left broken too, smurf?"

"Shut up, asshat," hisses Hyunsuk, still groping his bandaged feet before trying to get back to his chair. To which he fails miserably as he falls one more time, drawing out more pained whimpers from the man.

Jihoon shakes his head, half-pitying half-annoyed, seeing how pathetic the smurf looks. He considers leaving the other as it is before remembering his purpose of coming here in the first place and the wishes of his members. If Junkyu is here, he probably already elbows the blonde to help the smurf. _Try again_ , his best friend once said.

So with a heavy heart, Jihoon sighs and approaches the other. Swiftly, he puts his hand under Hyunsuk's legs and back, lifting the other like a bride with ease. Hyunsuk yelps in panic, struggling to get down, but the blonde hushes him, "Stay fucking still, I'm trying to help you."

Jihoon is surprised by how light the smurf weights. He's probably the same as Mashiho as they also share a similar height. The blonde puts Hyunsuk down on the single mattress before fake-stretching his muscles as if the man just carried a 100kg bag of potatoes.

"I'm not _that_ heavy," spats Hyunsuk.

Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly before taking out his phone, "Okay, I'm gonna go over the meeting, so listen up."

-

Thirty minutes pass by; Jihoon is currently resting on his back by the foot of Hyunsuk's bed, phone above his head, reading his meeting notes, while Hyunsuk sits on the other corner, stretches his injured leg and nodding along with the conversation.

Hyunsuk chimes in, "So, we be debuting two months from now?"

"Yup," answers Jihoon, scrolling his screen.

"And we will release a mini-album?

"Yup."

"And you voted _purple_ for the album design?"

"Yup. The creative team came up with it as a third option. It will be a gradient of red and blue, but together, they make purple."

Hyunsuk is quiet for a moment, chewing his lips before murmuring, "Why didn't you tell me that you chose purple?"

"You're sick and I didn't know that you wanna know."

"Of course, I wanna know, especially since you were so keen on red before. Besides, we're a team."

Jihoon scoffs, side-eyeing the other. "We're barely a team, smurf. You didn't care when I commented on your music."

"I do! Look at what I did to our draft song!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that when I only heard it just now?!"

Once again, for the umpteenth time, they're lock in a heated stare. Only this time, Hyunsuk quickly breaks away, maybe the man is getting hopelessly tired bickering about every single thing with Jihoon.

Hyunsuk leans his head against the wall, sighing. "We're a goddamn mess."

"I still don't understand why our agencies paired us together," adds Jihoon.

"Because we're the 'hottest idol' around, they say."

"Me, a fine specimen? Sure. You, an ugly smurf? You wish."

A pillow suddenly being shoved to Jihoon's face, startling the blonde. On instincts, he quickly latches on the hand above him and pushes it away with much force than he intends, drawing another _thump_ sound.

As he sits up, he sees Hyunsuk whimpering, head between his knees, hands messaging the back of his head, probably from hitting the wall behind. This is the second time the smurf injured himself today, even the blonde starts feeling sorry for him. 

"You're okay, smurf?" asks Jihoon as he slowly inches himself closer to the other, wanting to examine the possible brain damage.

"I hate you," murmurs Hyunsuk, head still hangs low.

Jihoon rolls his eyes in return, "I hate you too, now let me see your head."

"No!"

"Can you _not_ be fucking stubborn for once," protests Jihoon as the blonde seizes the hand that tries to push him away.

Jihoon's other hand starts searching for any swelling on Hyunsuk's head. He finds none. "Seems fine, you're being overdramatic, smurf."

"Please shut up."

Jihoon sighs, fingers still brushing the skin under Hyunsuk's hair. There's a moment of silence before the blonde realizes the proximity between them. They're close, _too_ close. Jihoon is hovering over the other, staring down at Hyunsuk's flushed cheeks and pouty lips. Their knees touch, hands entangled as the other still in Jihoon's solid grasp. The warmth of Hyunsuk's body seeps into his, driving his mind to relive the leaders encounter in the dark alleyway weeks ago. Unconsciously, Jihoon's hand on Hyunsuk's head trails further down until it finds his neck; caressing the skin as the blonde remembers the spot he once sucked.

"What are you doing?" asks Hyunsuk softly. Jihoon never hears the other use that kind of tone to him before.

"Don't know." It's the truth, the blonde really doesn't know what he's doing. His body is on auto-pilot and is coursing straight to Hyunsuk.

There's always a fight between them, driven by aggression and frustration, but now there's something else in the mix; lust. Jihoon considers it a fight because the thought of dominating and degrading Hyunsuk into nothing but a pile of moans also brings him a sense of victory.

"Just like that night in the alleyway."

Hyunsuk snaps his head up, staring at Jihoon wide eyes. The blonde doesn't mean to speak his mind, but now that he did, he hopes the other knows what's coming next.

Standing in the middle of the battle ring, they hear the sound of the starting bell.

Jihoon strikes first; he brings his face closer, lips lingering above another but stop before it touches. They make fights, not love, so kisses are forbidden. The blonde shifts away and go to Hyunsuk's neck instead; sucking it until it's red. Hyunsuk gasps; hands clutching to Jihoon's shoulder, neck tilting the other way, unknowingly giving more access to his opponent. Jihoon's hand busy themselves with groping all over the other, feeling the fever-warm skin and the curves of his body.

Hyunsuk counters with the same move; smaller hands mapping the blonde's chest before moving down below, playing with Jihoon's belt. It provokes the blonde more. Jihoon's touches become rougher, wrinkling Hyunsuk's shirt, clawing his skin. His hands move until it finds Hyunsuk's hardness and gropes. It earns a whimper from Hyunsuk but it seems the other determines not to lose as the man unfastens Jihoon's belt and dips his hand inside. The blonde curses against Hyunsuk's skin.

He quickly retaliates by pulling Hyunsuk sweatpants down and tugs his erection, _hard_. Hyunsuk moans; first point for Jihoon. The blonde keeps stroking until he feels warm hands rubbing his throbbing cock. Jihoon groans; second point for Hyunsuk.

Both opponents gasp for air. Soon, the room fills with the sound of groans and slick hands. Jihoon spits on his hand and continues to stroke, while the other does the same. Their body grinds against each other until Jihoon's leg accidentally nudges Hyunsuk's bandaged one. The other instantly hisses in pain.

"Sorry," murmurs Jihoon without thinking.

Hyunsuk suddenly halts his movement, shocked. "Think this is the first time I heard you apologized for anything."

"I'm nicer in bed," mocks Jihoon before tugging the other's cock again, asking him to continue their match.

After a while, the leaders reach their limit. They both come at the same time, staining each other clothes. Jihoon collapses on Hyunsuk's side, back against the wall, without care of his sticky hands and pants. The blonde feels drowsy in the head. Fighting to stay conscious, Jihoon stares at the man beside him. The smurf seems already in sleep; mouth slightly opens, cheeks redder than before, hair sticking from sweats. He looks so gentle and fragile, unlike the Hyunsuk who always scowling and screaming his lungs at him.

Can't help it, the blonde thinks, they hate each other after all.

Jihoon savors the end of the match, where for once both parties don't care about who wins or loses, only surrender to a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another episode of me depicting jihoon as a-hole and hurting chs. bear with me, everythings gonna be fine *looks at the camera, asking for forgiveness*
> 
> thank you for reading this!! hope u enjoyed it! see you next chap💙


	4. partners in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Graphical description of light smut.

Hyunsuk wakes up alone.

The presence of the other leader disappears, leaving only a cold sheet where he once laid. The black-haired man is still sluggish from fever but he forces himself to get up. His nose scrunches, inhaling the smell of their earlier debauchery staining his clothes and hand.

Hyunsuk groans, burying himself on his knees, pondering about the bizarre relationship between him and Jihoon. It feels like treading on a thin line between hate and sex where some days they fall into one side and the next day they fall into the other before climbing back up again. Will the line ever end or will they keep on walking until their feet bleed, he wonders.

Hyunsuk shakes his head as if it can erase the questions that haunt him. He pulls himself together and decides it's time to hit the shower. He passes by the grocery bag Jihoon gave him, snorting about how weird the blonde's house visit gift is. The leader decides to put in on the kitchen counter before going to the shared bathroom.

When he's done washing away the filth on his body, Hyunsuk hears mumbled conversation coming from the kitchen. He goes and finds Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo, back from their walks, munching snacks while chatting between themselves.

Jaehyuk is the first one to smiles at the eldest.

"Hyung, who bought these eggs?" asks the younger, one hand holding the grocery bag.

"The bumpkin. Stupid, huh?" answers Hyunsuk while grabbing a glass of water.

"Well, we did run out of eggs, I'll take them," says Jeongwoo.

Hyunsuk chuckles while finishing his drink. He doesn't miss the long stares from Jaehyuk, studying him from head to toe before settling on the eldest face.

The eldest raises his eyebrow, "What's wrong, Jaehyuk-ah?"

The man in question steps closer, into Hyunsuk's personal space, making the other cowers a little since Jaehyuk's taller. He puts his hand on the eldest neck, whispering, "You've been bitten by a bug, hyung. It's red here."

Hyunsuk instantly covers the spot Jaehyuk touches with his hand, heart hammering inside his chest. The other steps back, still wearing his warm smile before turning to one of the cabinets where their medical box is shelved, "We need to cover it up, just to be safe."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," stutters Hyunsuk, feeling terrified the other two members will figure out what the leaders do behind their back. But Jaehyuk doesn't say anything further. He quietly sets the bandage on the eldest neck before shifts his attention to Jeongwoo, asking what the other wants for dinner.

While the members busy choosing a menu, Hyunsuk is busy on calming his racing heart down. In the end, he convinces himself that both boys are still blind to what happened hours ago.

The eldest decides to make a promise to himself; starting today, whatever happened between him and Jihoon is a dirty little secret no one needs to know.

-

The next time they meet, the leaders act like they normally do. At first, Hyunsuk thought that they might get awkward but thankfully, Jihoon lives up to his name as a first-degree asshole because it doesn't take a minute for him to teases Hyunsuk for being absent from work and calls him a _weak-ass bitch_. The other retaliates, of course, and so they're back to insulting each other in the faces, back into the 'hate' side of the thin line.

But it's not always bad times between them, there are some good too, particularly the time when the main producer finally approved their draft song. The producer comments about how the back-and-forth style between Hyunsuk and Jihoon fits perfectly with the song's theme of two boys fighting over a girl.

The song will not be their title song since they already have one, composed by the agency's acclaimed producer, but nevertheless, it'll be included in their debut mini-album. That fact alone managed to lift some burden on Hyunsuk's shoulder, making him sighs a relief breath as he collapses into the sofa after the meeting ended.

Jihoon is looking quite pleased too, humming a familiar tune while going through the song composition on the recording studio's computer. The draft is still called _untitled_ but the blonde insists on naming it so Hyunsuk decides to laid back and let the other do whatever he wants.

Now there is a silence between them but for once, it isn't filled with animosity. There are no bullets fired as both parties lower their weapons to the ground. For Hyunsuk, it almost feels like a truce.

_Almost_ , until the bastard opens his damn mouth and shots a hole in the white flag.

"For the record," chirps Jihoon, looking over his shoulder, smug as ever, "--it was all because of _my_ complaints that song eventually changed. So technically, it was my idea. Better thank me, smurfie."

Hyunsuk sighs exasperatedly, throwing the sofa pillow to the bumpkin to which he easily catches. Damn him and his reflex.

So their days continue, counting down to their debut. There is endless preparation to be made from recordings to choreography to photoshoots, the leaders work tirelessly and often found themselves stay up late, sprawled on the dance floor, feeling drained and stressed. Head pent-up from the pressures of being the first sub-unit out of their barely one-year-old groups while body ached painfully from all the physical exertion.

Later Hyunsuk realizes, it is in the fragile moments like this that the leaders fall into the other side of the thin line; the side where they think not with their brains, but inside their pants.

There is a crackling tension when their eyes meet. Hyunsuk wets his lips, curious, but he doesn't need to wait long for an answer as the blonde's gaze immediately follows Hyunsuk's tongue. It sends a shiver through Hyunsuk's sweat-soaked body, making him hot and bothered.

As for Jihoon, the man seems to have no patience as he stands up and walks over, extending the other leader a hand. Gone does the usual cheekiness on his face. Heavy eyes stare Hyunsuk down, challenging him to seal the unspoken deal he offered.

Foolishly, Hyunsuk grabs the hand back.

That is how the black-haired leader finds himself being pushed against the shower wall. It's almost midnight so no one will bother the boys when their hands busy stroking their half-hard cocks; breaths mingling one another before Jihoon's mouth leeches on Hyunsuk's throat.

"Wait, don't suck, bumpkin," says Hyunsuk in panic, learning his lesson after the last time. 

Jihoon clicks his tongue, seemingly annoyed, before pulling Hyunsuk's loose neckline over his right shoulder and latches on the newly exposed skin.

Hyunsuk protests, "Hey, it'll stretch!"

But Jihoon growls back, "Can you _please_ shut up, smurf?" and jerks the other's cock hard, drawing hisses from the smaller man. Hyunsuk grits his teeth, irritated, and responds with an angry bite of his own on the blonde's shoulder. Their affairs become rough and erratic, each pushing the other until they both reach climax, spattering into the cold tile below.

Nothing to be said when they're done; washing their hands in silence before one of the two slings the door open, leaving the other behind to showers. When the next day arrives, it's ignorance once again until a similar moment presents itself then the cycle resumes.

It repeats and repeats and repeats like a broken record.

-

Soon, the curtain rises; the two leaders from Treasure and Magnum finally debuted their duo act under the name of H-JI. The hype has been built a month before H-JI releases the music video of their title song. Fans go wild since both leaders have a strong fan base on their own. Turns out, the chart doesn't lie when they both crowned as last year's Hottest Idol.

Hyunsuk himself doesn't expect the millions of views garnered under 24 hours. He's overwhelmed and proud and excited to show the world what he's been working on non-stop for the last three months.

The first on his checklist is H-JI debut performance on SBS Inkigayo.

Inside the make-up room, Hyunsuk is in the middle of going over the choreography when he got a Facetime call from Jaehyuk.

"Hi, Hyunsuk-hyung!"

Hyunsuk greets the younger back. From the background, he notices Jaehyuk is calling from the practice room.

"Hyung, everyone wants to say hi!" says the younger before flipping the camera, revealing the rest of Treasure members. All greet Hyunsuk cheerfully, smiling and waving to their dearest leader. "Hi, Hyunsuk-hyung!"

Sudden warmth spreading across his chest; Hyunsuk feels loved and missed and it's threatening the tears to fall. But he clenches his fist tight and suppresses them. He gives a sincere smile in return.

Jaehyuk flips the camera back and asks, "Is the recording gonna start soon?"

"Yeah, 15 more minutes. Ah, I'm nervous, Jaehyuk-ah," sighs the leader.

The other giggles, "You always do, hyung! Cute~"

"Stop it..."

"Everyone!" shouts Jaehyuk, eyes looking beyond the camera before the screen shows the other members again, "Wish Hyunsuk-hyung a good luck! Hana, dul, set!"

"Good luck, hyung! Fighting!"

Hyunsuk can't hold it anymore. A tear slips by, soon follows by another. The leader is sobbing; his heart is aching from gratitude for the people in front of him. Maybe this is the silver lining he's been searching for not being accepted in the hip hop agency years ago. Through his failure, he succeeds in finding a second family, Treasure.

The camera goes back to Jaehyuk, who's surprised to see his leader is weeping.

"No, no, hyung, don't cry."

But the eldest unable to say anything. Hyunsuk silently nods as he gently dabs the streak of tears across his cheeks, being extra careful about his make-up.

"I wish we were there, hyung, so we can hug you," says Jaehyuk, comforting the leader.

"Yeah, I wish you guys were here too."

"You're gonna do great, hyung! We believe in you, I believe in you. I love you, hyung!"

Hyunsuk grins, eyes wrinkling, "Yeah, thanks. Love you too, Chow Chow."

The leader hangs up. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, reminding himself over and over again that everything's going to be fine. After receiving his members’ heartfelt supports, Hyunsuk is confident nothing's bad going to happen.

"Crybaby."

The mantra breaks; Hyunsuk scowls, opening his eyes to Jihoon taking a seat next to him.

_"Love you too, Chow Chow,"_ mocks the blonde, imitating Hyunsuk's voice. The black-haired leader rolls his eyes, annoyed. 

Two make-up artists approach them, ready to give the leaders one last touch-up. This is when Hyunsuk notices how Jihoon's eyes appear the same as him; red and puffy. On his right-hand lies his phone, blinking from incoming messages. Guess Hyunsuk isn't the only one who got a special call.

Hyunsuk sneers, "Glad to know you still have a heart."

"Whatever do you mean, _hyung_?"

"Ugh, it's so wrong when it's coming out of your mouth," says Hyunsuk, face scrunches in discomfort.

Jihoon scoffs, "Playing favorites to dongsaeng, eh."

"Aw, wishing you were my favorite?" teases Hyunsuk.

"Pretty sure I can't as long Chow Chow is there."

Hyunsuk frowns, confused about what the other meant, but Jihoon already stands up and leaves the room. One of the staff announces for H-JI to stand by, so Hyunsuk decides to drop it and does the same.

The black-haired leader follows Jihoon until they reach the edge of the stage. They stop, waiting for the signal to step out of the shadows.

Hyunsuk takes in the surrounding scene. In front of him, a hundred fans crowded, all eager to welcome H-JI debut stage. Above him, white lights blinking for the final rehearse before the camera rolls. Beside him, Jihoon's fidgeting, either from nervousness or excitement. It might be both as Hyunsuk also feels the same.

"Think you're ready, bumpkin?" teases Hyunsuk because taunts and insults are the only languages shared between them. Words of comfort or faith are nowhere to be found in their dictionary.

Jihoon glances at Hyunsuk for a second or two before smirking. His posture become sturdier; chins up, eyes forward, back straight as he bares his fangs,

"Better than you are, smurfie."

The lights go dark as the signal sounded.

Here comes trouble in a pair of two.

-

"Cheers!"

The clicking sounds of can permeate the air as Treasure celebrates their leader sub-unit debut with a lavish dinner. It's Sunday night and everyone is gathered, chugging cola as if beers and waiting for their food to come at a restaurant deep in downtown.

Hyunsuk settles in the middle, happy for finally having a quality moment with his members after so long. Jaehyuk sits next to him, telling stories about the variety show he and Jeongwoo participated in. Doyoung joins in, laughing as he too has embarrassing tales when he's invited as the youngest mentor for a dance variety show. In-between, Junghwan and Yoshi share the results of their recent photoshoot for a teen apparel brand and to no one's surprise, they both look exceptionally charming.

"Even more charming than the jacket you tried to sell, Yoshi. My eyes go directly to your face, not the jacket," says Hyunsuk.

Yoshi sheepishly smiles, bowing his head slightly for the compliment. Hyunsuk grins back, expressing how proud the leader is of everyone. They've done extremely well on their own so it's only a matter of time until autumn comes when Treasure will be making their comeback.

Hyunsuk gulps the can of cola in his right hand, filling his stomach with soda while he waits for his ordered menu, before he catches a glimpse of blonde hair entering the restaurant. He almost chokes on the process when his brain finally registers who's the person under the mask is.

It's fricking Jihoon, 

along with the other three Magnum members, apparently.

While speaking to a waitress, the bumpkin looks around, eyes searching for an available table before they find Hyunsuk, who's been gaping at him like a fish out of water. The blonde stares dumbly back, freezes on his spot.

It's clear the leaders don't want to share the same eating space, so Jihoon turns around, ready to leave the place, until one of the members also spots Hyunsuk and marches cheerfully to the Treasure's table, ignoring his leader's cry of protest.

"Hello, Hyunsuk-nim, hello, Treasure!"

Hyunsuk instantly on his feet, greeting the man back.

"I'm Kim Junkyu from Magnum," says the man, "What a coincidence you guys here too!"

Hyunsuk is stammering, eyes darts back and forth between the man called Junkyu and an upset Jihoon who catches up from behind. But bless Jaehyuk as he comes to his rescue.

"Ah, yes, we're celebrating Hyunsuk-hyung debut as H-JI."

"Oh, so do we! Well, not all of us here, but yeah. Both our leaders have worked hard, yes?"

Jaehyuk smiles, nodding.

Junkyu glances once at Jihoon before--

"How about we merge into one table? Since it's the same celebration."

Hyunsuk eyes open wide, in absolute shock, but it's Jihoon who revolts first. "Wow, Junkyu-ah, you're so hyper today. Too much sleep last night? Also, I recalled it's _you_ who wants some quality time together."

"Ho? Did I say that? I don't remember."

Both men glare at each other before Junkyu looks back to Hyunsuk.

"Oh, but only if it's okay with you, Hyunsuk-nim and Treasure."

Hyunsuk is never one to say no to someone's goodwill even under the scrutinizing gazes of Jihoon. The blonde probably wants him to decline but to do the complete opposite from what the bumpkin wants feels like winning to Hyunsuk.

So he smirks, "Why not? Please, sit."

Oh, the way Jihoon's face wrinkles in anger like a dying plant just make his night.

After the waitress rearranges the tables and chairs, Hyunsuk finds himself seated across Junkyu, with Jaehyuk still by his side and Jihoon across the younger. The other two members mingle with the rest of Treasure; there's Bang Yedam, the former child star, and Takata Mashiho, if Hyunsuk isn't mistaken. They're already deep in conversation with Doyoung and Yoshi at the end of the table.

Junkyu starts, breaking the ice, "So, Hyunsuk-nim--"

"Ah, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me _hyung_."

"Oh, great. So, Hyunsuk-hyung, how's the H-JI promotion so far?"

Jihoon cuts in, raising an eyebrow to Junkyu, "Why are you asking him that? I already told you everything."

"Well, I wanna hear from Hyunsuk-hyung side of the story, Jihoonie."

"But it's the same goddamn thing," mutters the blonde under his breath.

Hyunsuk quickly interrupts, "Actually, it's been good so far, thank you for asking, Junkyu-shi. Everything going so well, especially, the fans. I didn't expect that much supports right away."

"Oh, of course, you guys are popular, after all," explains Junkyu enthusiastically, "You both are leaders, and winners of last year ranking chart, I bet fans went crazy when the MV dropped. You both look so cool together. You complement each other."

"Excuse me?" Jihoon frowns, baffled.

"Yeah, one is a rapper, another is a vocalist. One has black hair, another is blonde. One--"

"One is tall and handsome, another is short like a smurf."

"Jihoonie!"

Hyunsuk grumbles, ready to insults the bumpkin back when--

"Which makes him cute, isn't it? It's actually one of the reasons why fans love our leader."

Out of nowhere, Jaehyuk raises his voice. It startles Hyunsuk and the other two, but the younger just offers a warm smile like he always does.

Jihoon, being a prick, retorts back, "Cute doesn't seem appropriate with the fact he's the oldest and the leader of the group. People would expect him to act mature."

"But that's what makes him more unique; the eldest who looks like a maknae. He's both mature and adorable, the whole package, unlike _other_ leaders."

The hyung trio all wears different expressions; Jihoon cringes, Hyunsuk gawks, and Junkyu looks away, shoulder trembling as he is suppressing a laugh. Bet no one expects someone, much less a younger person, dares to clap back to Jihoon.

Junkyu recovers first; he immediately changes the topic, "Uh, anyway, I heard you guys composed half of the songs in the mini-album, is that true?"

"Yes, Junkyu-shi. We worked very hard on it," answers Hyunsuk, glancing at the other leader, "Jihoon even named some songs himself."

"Oh, really? Even though it was composed together?"

Jihoon shrugs, "Well, there are some that based on my idea so--"

"Oh, hyung, _selfless_ as always," interrupts Jaehyuk as he pats the leader's back, "That's our kind leader, always put others before himself. Isn't that right, everyone?" asks Jaehyuk to the other Treasure members who absentmindedly nods along, not really paying attention to the flow of the conversation.

Hyunsuk is at loss at what is happening; eyebrows knitted in confusion as he's trying to figure out _why_ Jaehyuk suddenly acts so snarky to Jihoon, while the blonde himself looks like he's one second away from choking the younger. Jihoon is shooting daggers but Jaehyuk keeps playing innocent, smiling from ear to ear.

Thankfully, the food arrives and diverts everyone's attention since their stomachs have been grumbling for a while. Jihoon still looks pissed as hell but Junkyu would throw one or two jokes to lighten up the leader's mood. Hyunsuk laughs along, out of respect, Jaehyuk too, but the younger is being unusually clingy today, even by his standard.

Throughout dinner, he leans on Hyunsuk's side as if his back can't hold his own weight. He also asks the leader to feed him some wrap, multiple times, and once, the man feeds Hyunsuk back. It's odd, but not as quite odd as the staring contest between him and Jihoon. The blonde glowers at Jaehyuk every time their eyes meet, which is _often_ because of how they are seated, and Jaehyuk never fails to glares back.

Hyunsuk is puzzled as he secretly observes the two while throwing questioning glances to Junkyu. The man with round cheeks seems as confused as him so the leader tries to pay them no mind.

After the meal, the waitress comes and offers dessert and soju.

"Hyunsuk-hyung, do you drink?" asks Junkyu, being the one holding the menu.

"Yes but--"

"Hyunsuk-hyung is a _strong_ drinker," Jaehyuk chimes in, beaming, "He can hold his liquor better than anyone I know."

"Really?" Jihoon scoffs, side-eyeing the other leader before barking at the man next to him, "Junkyu-ah, order two soju."

Junkyu pauses, dumbfounded. "Jihoonie, are you sure? I mean, you can't--"

"Sure, I'm sure. Let's see how strong Hyunsuk _-hyung_ is."

Tension cracks between the two. Jihoon is throwing the gauntlet to Hyunsuk in front of Treasure members. Now, it's their pride as leaders at stake. Well, Hyunsuk never one to backs down from a duel. So just like any other occasion, he picks it up, determined to win.

"You're on, _Jihoonie_."

-

Lo and behold, Hyunsuk does win, by a _landslide_.

They're only halfway through the first bottle when suddenly Jihoon passes out on the table like a drunken salaryman receiving news that his wife cheated on him.

Next to Hyunsuk, Jaehyuk is cackling _so_ loud, they earn the attention from other tables.

"I'm sorry, Hyunsuk-hyung, but Jihoonie can't drink at all," explains Junkyu while looking very concerned for his friend. Honestly, it makes Hyunsuk's victory taste sour than usual.

"Maybe it's time to go home. Jaehyuk-ah," calls Hyunsuk while taking his wallet out, "Can you pay with my credit card?"

Jaehyuk, who's still out of breath and in tears from laughter, nods and leaves the table for the cashier.

Junkyu immediately stands up, "Oh, but our bill--"

"It's okay. We can exchange phone numbers later so you can transfer your part of the bill," assures Hyunsuk.

Junkyu nods, adding, "Okay, I'm just gonna add some mineral water for Jihoonie." The man catches up to Jaehyuk, leaving Hyunsuk with a knocked out Jihoon.

Hyunsuk sighs. It's not just Junkyu who is concerned for Jihoon; Hyunsuk saw how worried Yedam and Mashiho looked ever since the blonde drank his first glass. They all seem to love him like a big brother. Hyunsuk can't help but respect that, because as a leader, it's easy to be feared but harder to be loved.

But somehow the thought of Jihoon is _nice_ to everyone except Hyunsuk sparks a painful ache inside his chest. He wonders what makes him so different that Jihoon treats him with contempt. Is it because of their past? Or because of their clashing personality?

Sadly, Hyunsuk doesn't have the answer; the only one who does is out cold, mumbling gibberish in his sleep. Hyunsuk observes the man across him further. How his cheeks flushed pink from alcohol, how messy his hair is, how he has many moles across his face; the prominent one is under his right eye.

He's an attractive man, no one can deny it, but Hyunsuk never cares up until now. To be able to receive kindness from such man, Hyunsuk wonders what that's like, as the blonde only ever given him nothing but hate.

"What the fuck am I thinking," murmurs Hyunsuk, cursing himself for feeling blue over a stupid bumpkin. 

When Junkyu and Jaehyuk's back, shortly, the groups exit the place. After exchanging numbers and message ID with Hyunsuk, Junkyu calls a taxi home. The Magnum members half-carry Jihoon into the backseat before waving goodbye to Treasure.

Even after the car disappears from his sight, the ache inside Hyunsuk's chest stays.

-

Tomorrow comes; Hyunsuk finds himself standing alone like an idiot in the training room reserved for H-JI. The leader has been waiting for Jihoon for almost forty minutes from the promised time. Last Friday, they agreed to practice on their own to prepare for H-JI performance the day after tomorrow, but presently, Jihoon is nowhere to be sighted.

Hyunsuk calls him thrice but no answer. He calls their manager but even they have no clue about Jihoon whereabouts. He almost gives up hope until he spots Junkyu's ID among his recent chats. Hyunsuk instantly clicks it for a voice call.

After the third ring, the man picks up.

"Hello, Hyunsuk-hyung?"

"Hi, Junkyu-ah. Sorry for calling you suddenly."

"It's okay, hyung. Something wrong with the transferred money?"

"Oh, no, I've already received it, thank you. I just wanna ask if you know where Jihoon is right now? We're supposed to meet but he's not here and he's not answering my call either. "

"Oh..." the other pauses, seemingly thinking, "Well, two hours ago, he's still sleeping, hyung. I'm actually out recording right now."

"Oh, I'm bothering you, then, sorry--"

"No, no, it's fine." There's another pause before Junkyu speaks again, sounding chirpier for some reason, "How about you drop by, hyung? I can share with you our dorm's location."

"Eh, uh, what?" stutters Hyunsuk; his mind too slow to keep up with Junkyu.

"I'll chat, okay?"

Hyunsuk overhears another voice in the background, shouting the other's name.

"I'm sorry, hyung, I have to go now."

"Uh, wait-- I mean, okay, uh, thank you?"

"Your welcome! Bye, hyung!"

Junkyu hangs up the call.

It's doesn't take five seconds for Junkyu to send the pinned address on the maps. Hyunsuk groans as he stares dumbly at his phone.

Guess it's his turn to do a house visit, huh?

-

Unlike Jihoon, it seems Hyunsuk's visit isn't welcomed.

No one's answering the door even though it's his tenth time pressing the bell. When it finally does, the door flung open to reveal a furious looking Jihoon with a bad case of bedhead.

_"What?!"_

Hyunsuk flinches, definitely didn't expect the sudden scream at his face. The enraged man is still in his pajamas as if forgotten he's an employed man in his twenties sleeping on a Monday.

"Are you... sick?"

Hyunsuk guesses based on the dark circle under Jihoon eyes and the pale, chapped lips. But the blonde doesn't answer, instead, he slams the door close. Thankfully, Hyunsuk is faster as he slips his Dr. Martens boots inside, preventing it to be fully shut. Jihoon gives death glares through the door gap, even more menacing than usual, Hyunsuk notes.

"Piss off, smurf, I'm not in the mood."

"Did you forget our schedule? We're supposed to be practicing today!"

Jihoon curses at the air before abandoning Hyunsuk all together and goes back inside. Hyunsuk quickly follows, carelessly takes off his shoes, and enters the living room just in time to see one of the room doors being slammed close.

Hyunsuk sighs heavily, racking his brain as to why Jihoon unreasonably mad, but standing around isn't going to provide him answers, so he opens the earlier door to confront the blonde. 

"Why are you still here."

The blonde croaks out from under the sheet. He's covered from head to toe like a child avoiding his parent's call for school. Hyunsuk rubs his own chest, telling himself to be patient by pretending he's dealing with a six years old.

"Can you _at least_ tell me what happened?"

No answers.

But Hyunsuk is stubborn, as Jihoon often says so himself. Hands crossed on his chest, the black-haired leader determines to not move an inch until the other gives some explanation.

After a while, Hyunsuk hears a frustrated groan before the blonde finally answers, "I'm having a bad hangover, smurfie, so leave me alone."

Hyunsuk raises both eyebrows in disbelief but finally connecting the dots from last night's event to the current moment. He chews his lips, thinking about his next course of action, before leaving the room.

He should just go home, right? But somehow the thought of deserting a miserable Jihoon alone doesn't sit well with him. Besides, they really need those practice hours or who knows what will happen on the stage.

Hyunsuk's feet lead him to the dorm's kitchen. After looking around and checking the fridge, he resolves to make a breakfast to ease Jihoon's hangover. He can't cook shit but at least he can somehow whip out a toast and an egg. He also prepares hot tea to complete the meal. After it's done, he reminds himself to message Junkyu later to repay for the ingredients.

When Hyunsuk comes back to the room, Jihoon is still hiding inside his cocoon. That, until the smell of the food reaches the blonde and he peeks under the sheet, akin to a meerkat. Hyunsuk snorts at the similarities.

"Are you trying to poison me," accuses Jihoon, even as he sits up and accepts the plate.

Hyunsuk rolls his eyes, "Just eat."

For the first time since they know each other, the blonde obey the other. He gobbles the food like a starved man who hasn't eat for days.

Hyunsuk secretly smiles at the scene before redirecting his attention to the surroundings. His eyes spot a bunch of dried flowers and a camera on top of a cabinet and decides to check it out. Upon closer look, Hyunsuk also finds a stack of printed photos. Mostly it captured flowers and random crowd, but there's one scenery that piques his interest; it's the Singing Park at sunset.

A flash of memory crosses Hyunsuk's mind; of the leaders performing horribly at the park and bickering like two preschoolers fighting over crayons. Hyunsuk can't help but giggles, realizing how far they have come from a couple of kids with a dream to a couple of adults living _that_ dream.

"What are you laughing at."

Comes Jihoon's voice from behind, breaking Hyunsuk's thoughts.

"Nothing," says Hyunsuk, hiding a smile.

"Weirdo."

Hyunsuk shrugs, walking back toward the bed. But when he's about to sit on it, another memory rises; of a similar situation that took place in Hyunsuk's room. He remembers slicked hands and hot breaths, along with heavy, dark eyes that sent heat through his body.

Hyunsuk clears his throat, decides to stand and lean his back against the wall instead. No one speaks for a long while as Jihoon slowly sips his tea and Hyunsuk quietly calms his galloping heart.

Until the silence becomes unbearable and Hyunsuk admits defeat.

"Maybe we should postpone the practice until evening. You take a rest, I'm just gonna go."

Just as Hyunsuk's hand reaches the door, Jihoon sudden calls stop him.

"Wait."

Hyunsuk feels a shadow hovering from behind. Two arms settle on his side; palms on the wooden door, trapping his smaller body. Hyunsuk keeps still, head facing the door as he grimly waits for the rough push and the grinds of their groins, for the inevitable fall to the other side of the thin line. It's what they do; no love or kindness is waiting for Hyunsuk, only hate and hollow sex.

But instead of assault, what comes is a tender pressure on his shoulder. Jihoon leans his head forward and softly murmurs,

"Stay."

It rattles Hyunsuk so much the eldest turns around, meeting Jihoon's drowsy eyes. Maybe the blonde is sleepwalking because there's an unfamiliar softness Jihoon never gave him before and it scares the eldest. It makes his chest ache, the same as last night. So he wordlessly asks why, questioning through their exchanged gazes.

But for once, Jihoon is mute, no insults or excuses coming out of his mouth.

The blonde steps back and lies on the bed again. He shuffles to make a room for Hyunsuk beside him before closing his eyes, leaving Hyunsuk with a choice.

He should just go home, right? For the second time today Hyunsuk doubts himself. But the ache inside his chest telling him to follow the blonde; to see where the thin line ends. Again, it scares him but at the same time, he desperately wants to know.

So Hyunsuk takes a leap of faith.

He rests his head beside Jihoon, quietly watching the other sleep as Hyunsuk imagines a future where hate has no place between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan one protective lion's cub named yoon jaehyuk ayy
> 
> special shout out to [AoKi69C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoKi69C/pseuds/AoKi69C) and [Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_infinity/pseuds/Haven) that contributes lovely sub-unit names of LeadLions and HVJU! love yall sm🥰🥺
> 
> as always thank you soo much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! see ya💙


	5. almost friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: None.

Jihoon wakes up with another in his bed.

In his embrace lies Hyunsuk, sleeping peacefully like a baby born yesterday. Jihoon's knee jerk reaction is to yelp out of his bed but the second he lifts his head, the pounding inside hammers him back to the pillow.

"Fuck," hisses Jihoon in pain. The blonde stupidly forgot that he's currently having the worst hangover in his life. Thankfully, it isn't as bad as this morning when he felt as if someone had split his head open with an ax.

Maybe the food from smurfie did ease a portion of the pain.

Speaking of the other leader, Jihoon eyes the man in question, head half-rested on his arms as he sleeps facing the blonde.

_So smurfie decided to stay, huh._

Jihoon lets out a quiet sigh, recalling the surprised, questioning look Hyunsuk gave him when the blonde asked for his company. God knows what possessed his mind at that moment, but he remembers how dizzy and nauseated he felt and in need of comfort from another person who cares. Jihoon doesn't fully know if Hyunsuk does, but he gave him a meal instead of leaving when the blonde slammed a door on his face, so might as well added a warmth of a body on top of it.

The smurfie doesn't seem to mind. Besides, if Hyunsuk could feed that spoiled little brat named Chow Chow for a whole fucking night, then surely he could stay by his partner's side for some brief hours.

Jihoon softly scoffs. _Partners_ , he said, when all they do outside the stage and practice room are either bickering or jerking each other off.

Hyunsuk stirs in his sleep, pulling Jihoon out of his thoughts. Immediately, his focus shifts forward, studying the other's face; how his eyelashes are short, his eyebrows knitted slightly, his cheeks squished under the weight, making his pink lips pouted more than usual.

Jihoon cracks a mischievous smile, suddenly having an urge to disturbs the other. His hand settles on Hyunsuk's cheeks, poking once, twice, before gently pinching the supple skin. The sleeping man instantly frowns; pouty lips slurring before it goes quiet once more.

Jihoon snorts, finding the whole thing funny until his eyes fall to Hyunsuk's slightly open mouth; softly breathing between the gap.

The blonde pauses, mind wondering about its taste like the forbidden apple in the garden of Eden. They never kiss, after all.

While his mind hesitates, his body does the opposite; fingers slowly move down from Hyunsuk's cheeks as they brush feathery touches over his lips. It feels thick and tender and moist, inviting curious mouths to give it a peck or a nibble or just suck it until it turns _purple_.

"His favorite color," murmurs Jihoon before his eyes widen, shocked. He stops moving, stops thinking, stops _time_ itself because if it continues, everything will be too intimate for them. Kisses and favorite colors don't matter when what they do only for _stress-relief_.

Suddenly, the nausea is back, jerking Jihoon upward; one hand covers his mouth to repress the urge to barf. It sickens the blonde to the stomach, thinking about what the leaders have done behind closed doors.

But it's the truth, isn't it? The blonde shakes his head, wanting to erase both the thoughts and the headache inside.

It seems Jihoon's earlier action rouses Hyunsuk from slumber. The other leader flutters his eyes open before sitting up, shaking the drowsiness that follows from abrupt awakening. Realization of their current situation where they just slept together dawns Hyunsuk as the man looks stunned for a second or two before turning his back to Jihoon; legs dangling over the bed, facing the other way.

Hyunsuk clears his throat, "You feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good."

Jihoon hums, stealing a glance at Hyunsuk's small yet firm back, noticing how his black hair slightly disheveled from sleep. He clenches his hand tight, until it _hurts_ just to suppress the urge to reach and give it a rustle. 

Jihoon gives a tired sigh, massaging his temple while blaming his hangover for all these unnecessary thinking and feelings.

"Give me 20 minutes, and then we'll go."

Hyunsuk nods, before standing up and leaves the room.

When the door closed, Jihoon flops down to the bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. He brings one hand to his face; curious mouth lingers at the fingers that kissed Hyunsuk's lips.

-

H-JI promotions continue as planned. Off-camera, Jihoon and Hyunsuk may appear like a bickering old married couple but on-camera, they're harmonious and fresh like a newlywed. Their stage performance is no joke. Cool and powerful; that's what the fans describe them. Hyunsuk would deliver fast, strong raps to starts the stage before it washes by Jihoon raspy, soulful voice.

The contrast reflects on their appearances as well. Maintaining their black-and-blonde hairstyle as their costumes always mirror each other too. Black and white tuxedo, or maroon and navy casual suit; truly a yin and yang couple with an edge.

After the first month of promotions, H-JI popularity skyrocketed even beyond both agency's expectations so it's a welcome surprise when H-JI is invited as one of the artists to perform in a popular spring music festival.

It's a heart-pounding moment when the manager announces the invitation to the boys. Like Hyunsuk, Jihoon doesn't hesitate to throw himself at work, practicing day and night, straining his vocal cords and body muscles to make sure everything is perfect when the D-Day comes.

Everything _is_ , until it's not.

Yoon Jaehyuk opens the door to H-JI training room one evening, eyes searching for smurfie but only to find Jihoon instead. The blonde is sitting on the floor, in the middle of dissecting H-JI past performances on his phone before he stops and cocks an eyebrow to the Treasure's brat.

"Smurfie is in the showers."

Jaehyuk's face stills a second before breaking into a smile, "I see. I'll just wait here then."

Jihoon grunts, averting his attention back to his phone and ignoring the brat who, to Jihoon's dismay, decides to take a sit on the studio sofa.

The blonde doesn't like the two-faced kid and it seems his feeling is reciprocated since the brat always gives him cold stares whenever they meet. Jihoon may deserved the snarky treatment -or not, whatever- at Treasure and Magnum's accidental celebration but damn, it still pisses him off until this day, remembering his fake smile and how he clung to smurfie like a pampered child.

"I heard the preparation is going well, hyung."

Jihoon secretly rolls his eyes at hearing Jaehyuk's attempt at small talk.

The blonde simply answers, "Yup."

"Hyunsuk-hyung told us, he said he's been working hard," continues Jaehyuk, wearing the damn fake smile.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, he always worked hard, since his trainee days. He's a role model to us all, being the caring and strong eldest and leader. We all love him dearly, like sons to a mother."

Jihoon quietly sighs. He can't believe he has to hear this cringey shit until smurfie back from showers--

"That's why," Jaehyuk pauses suddenly, drawing Jihoon's attention before he speaks again, no smiles, "--if you're making him sad, we're not gonna forgive you, hyung."

Jihoon frowns, glaring at the other who shoots back with threats.

"Stop playing with his heart if you're gonna discard him like trash after this. Our hyung deserves someone who _loves_ him, not someone who _hates_ him when he isn't naked and vulnerable."

Jihoon snaps in anger, hissing, "What the _fuck_ did you just say."

But the brat doesn't back down, eyes keep glowering with malice. Jihoon stands up, knuckles cracking, ready to give a piece of his mind when the door opens, breaking the tense atmosphere.

It's Hyunsuk.

"Oh, Jaehyuk-ah. You're here already," greets the oblivious man.

The fucking brat dares to turn away from Jihoon; face changing from cold to warm in a flash, even faster than putting on a damn mask.

"Hyung! Let's go, everyone's hungry and waiting at the lobby."

"Right," Hyunsuk then shifts his gaze to Jihoon as the man seems to notice the blonde's tense posture and scowl, "What's wrong?"

But Jihoon has enough of Treasure's bullshit for tonight.

He strides past Hyunsuk and the brat, giving both the cold shoulder, and exits the room. If Hyunsuk throws him a worried look, the blonde doesn't see or care since all he wants to do now is to grab his stuff and go away from there as far as he can.

Away from Hyunsuk and Jaehyuk and H-JI and the fact that tomorrow still going to come and drag him to face reality, face Hyunsuk when his head is pounding, mouth cursing, body trembling as he asks himself _why, why, why_ Jaehyuk's words hurt him so much.

-

After, Jihoon's days feel like ashes; fleeting, bitter, and grey.

There's no avoiding his responsibilities as H-JI so he navigates all of them with as little friction as he can with Hyunsuk. He holds his tongue every time the urge to teases or disagrees appears; swallowing words before they come out. After long hours of practice, he would be the first to say goodbye, leaving without looking back.

He breathes and goes with the wind, trying to be calm to the border of non-existent to Hyunsuk, masking the turbulent inside his mind and chest that stirs the same harsh words over and over again in his waking hours.

What Jaehyuk said haunt him and sting like a bitch because Jihoon knows it's the _truth_. It all starts with hate so of course there's no love or affection plays a part in their relationship and midnight sessions, but still. There's another part of him that _screams_ denial because he doesn't want to accept the thought of Hyunsuk alone, naked and teary-eyed, abandoned as Jihoon left him until someone else picks him up and makes love to him in a way Jihoon couldn't.

It angers and hurts Jihoon so much, one time he abruptly stops in his practice and runs outside to catch a breather as the sudden thought strangles air out of him and makes his stomach almost vomits his lunch. When Hyunsuk catches up to the blonde, looking concerned and innocent and-- since when Hyunsuk's eyes sparkle, since when Hyunsuk stares at him with _care_ , Jihoon doesn't know, Jihoon doesn't _want_ to know, so he pushes Hyunsuk aside and returns in silence.

Some nights Jihoon lies awake, afraid he would end up like a shipwreck, broken and lost, swallowed by an ocean of regrets as he failed to map out his own feelings and everything's around him.

-

"Think you're ready, bumpkin?"

Jihoon turns to Hyunsuk who looks at him with taunting eyes; the corner of his mouth always smirking upwards whenever they tease each other. It's D-Day of the spring music festival and H-JI is on stand-by in the backstage, waiting for the signal.

On usual days, Jihoon would retort back, scoffing to smurfie, or throw some random insults, but everything has changed so Jihoon answers the other with only a nod and a grunt, fixing his eyes forward to avoid Hyunsuk's questioning one.

"H-JI, it's time! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Grabbing his mic, Jihoon stands tall with Hyunsuk by his side as they step into the spotlight, greeted by the deafening cheers of the crowd. 

-

Adrenaline runs high; Jihoon closes the door of H-JI changing room, exhausted but relieved that he was able to deliver his best for their first concert. The hysterical screams of the audience still ring inside his head as he takes off his earpiece and other jumbled wires attached to his clothes. Body sticky with sweat from head to toe so the blonde wastes no time to shrug off his damp jacket.

The door creaks open. Jihoon sees Hyunsuk enters, reflected through the row of the make-up table in front.

The black-haired leader yelps in surprise, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were changing."

"It's fine. Lock the door," mutters Jihoon, indifferent. 

Hyunsuk nods and does as he told. Silence accompanies the leaders as both busy discarding their clothes. Jihoon makes sure to focus his attention elsewhere, even though out of the corner of his eyes he still sees Hyunsuk's bare chest, glistens under the bright vanity mirror lights.

The blonde is halfway buttoning his fresh, white shirt when he hears Hyunsuk speaks, unexpectedly.

"Something's bothering you?"

Jihoon's fingers pause. The man steals a glance at Hyunsuk's reflection, "No, why you ask?"

"It's just that you're kinda quiet these days."

Jihoon pursues his lips, thinking, before lying, "Probably 'cause of the concert."

The other hums, slightly nodding. "Nervous, huh? Me too. Glad everything went smoothly, though."

Hyunsuk smiles, ever so warmly. Even just by seeing his reflection, the heat managed to seeps into Jihoon, spreading inside his chest, his heart, and suddenly, it's difficult to breathe again as he recollects the painful words, the _truth_ that has become his nightmare in the past few days. He palms his chest, inhales and exhales, as he tries to calm himself down.

"Hey."

Hyunsuk calls. He moves to Jihoon's side, worried. "You're okay?"

_I'm not_ , Jihoon answers in his mind because he doesn’t trust his mouth when the blonde's attention keys on the smaller man and his pink lips and how the curiosity from weeks ago re-appears and tempts Jihoon to taste it.

His hand moves on its own, brushing Hyunsuk's cheeks, gently, as if Hyunsuk is a glass, destined to be broken. But Jihoon wouldn't let it happen, wouldn’t let Hyunsuk be hurt and fractured to pieces, because now he knows Hyunsuk is kind and beautiful and deserves someone that loves him.

"Jihoon-ah."

It's the first time Hyunsuk calls him by his name; it sounds nicely to Jihoon's ears, permeating the static air in the locked room like melodies. Under normal circumstances, this will be the stage for their hand job episodes; adrenaline still high, both half-naked, door shut tight. But strangely, instead of rough touches, Jihoon prefers to swim into Hyunsuk's doe eyes, gleaming, as Jihoon inches closer until their breaths mingle.

Hyunsuk flutters his eyes closed, trusting the man who has given him nothing but hate. Why he chooses to trust him, Jihoon doesn't know, so he's keen to find out.

He needs to know if the truth still rings true, or it's outdated and something has changed.

Closer, closer, two lips almost meet--

then a knock on the door disrupts everything.

"Hyunsuk-ah, Jihoon-ah, are you done?"

The moment's gone. Hyunsuk's eyes snap open, staring wide at Jihoon's.

Both leaders paralyzed.

The knock comes again, and that's when Jihoon regains control of his body. He quickly removes the hand on Hyunsuk's cheek and backs away; turning around as shaky fingers rummaging for the rest of his clothes.

His ears pick up Hyunsuk's reply to the staff's calls, but everything after -their walk outside, their goodbyes, the ride home- it feels like drowning; Jihoon hears no sound as he sinks deeper, away from Hyunsuk.

-

"Our leader is back!"

Jihoon knits his eyebrows, puzzled at the greeting when he steps into the dorm's living room. What welcomes him is a sight of Yedam, Asahi, and Haruto, the three members who live at the other Magnum dorm, lounging and cheering, with opened snacks and drinks laid on the coffee table as if there's a celebration. 

"Wait, whose birthday today?" Jihoon asks just in time for Junkyu to waltzes-in from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of tteok-bokki.

"Not birthday, but we're celebrating _you_! Good job on the concert, Park Jihoon!"

Mashiho glomps the blonde from the back, hugging, "Good job-shiho~"

Jihoon raises his eyebrows in surprise before breaking into a sheepish grin, touched by the members' gesture.

The blonde embraces Mashiho back and walks to take a seat on the carpet beside the other members.

Yedam pats his leader's back, "We watched the LIVE together, hyung. You both did great!"

Jihoon really wants to shrug the compliments away as if performing in front of thousand people was nothing, but he can't, when Magnum, the members he loved greatly, all beams at him, proud, like Jihoon successfully lassoed that damn moon for them.

So he takes everything with gratitude and shoves the food they prepared into his stomach until he's bloated and content.

The atmosphere is lively and loud until the clock strikes midnight and the three members hug the leader one last time before retreating to their dorm. The living room is in utter disarray but neatness can wait until morning, Jihoon thinks, as the blonde still wants to bask the calm, peaceful moment in the company of the other two.

Seated on the sofa, Jihoon brushes Mashiho's soft, pink hair as the boy sleeps on his lap like a kitten, while Junkyu slumps at the other corner, randomly changing the TV channels. Watching the screen with heavy eyes, Jihoon spots a familiar public figure, talking about recent bad rumors surrounding a business deal between two rival companies who named anonymous before Junkyu's voice pulls the blonde aground.

"Tired?"

Jihoon grunts, "Kinda."

"You're doing great, though. The manager said Magnum's reputation spiked up ever since H-JI debuted."

"Thank God my sacrifice is not in vain."

"Sacrifice?" Junkyu snickers, teasing, "It's not a _sacrifice_ if you enjoy it."

Jihoon sighs, "I have to, Junkyu-ah, or it'll show in our performance."

"Yeah, well, I'm not just talking about music."

"What do you mean?" Jihoon frowns, disliking the shit-eating grin on Junkyu's face before the man utter the next word slowly, per syllable;

"Hyunsuk-hyung."

Jihoon groans, a little bit too dramatic perhaps, stirring Mashiho from slumber. Both older members in panic; Jihoon immediately caresses Mashiho's back gently, easing the other before he completely awakens. It does the trick as soft snores soon can be heard again.

Junkyu sighs, before continuing where he left off, quieter this time, "It's clear as a day, Park Jihoon, and that's coming from me who didn't see you guys on daily basis."

"Come on, I hate the smurf."

"No, wrong grammar, wrong words. The correct one is, 'I _used_ to hate the guy who I _used_ to call the smurf'."

"What-- I still do!" Junkyu shushes the blonde, but Jihoon can't help it. He grits his teeth, murmuring, "I said I still call him smurf."

"No, these days you call him _smurfie_ , which sounds like a pet name than an insult. You don't even realize it? Oh, you're hopeless," says Junkyu, failing his arms like a disappointed parent.

It irks Jihoon because yes, he didn't realize it, but there's no way he's going to admit it to this meddling koala.

Jihoon chews his lips, and then asks, "What makes you think like this?"

"Come on, Jihoonie, you're chirpy around him. You can't stop teasing, can't stop looking, can't stop talking, do you want me to continue?"

"No. Ugh."

"Everyone knows you can't shut up when you're in a good mood. Guess what? You always do when you're around him. I mean, I can't blame you. He's friendly, charming, talented, fashionable--"

Jihoon shakes his head, disagreeing until--

"-- _and_ he made you a hangover breakfast."

Jihoon's body snaps forward, eyes wide, "How the hell--"

But Junkyu cuts in, "He texted me, apologizing for using our kitchen. He even offered to pay for the ingredients but I said no, of course. But really, what a guy. I wish in another lifetime we have that kinda hyung in here. Must be nice to be his dongsaeng."

Jihoon leans his head back against the sofa, letting out a long sigh as he ponders on what he truly wants out of his relationship with Hyunsuk. The man deserves someone who loves him but should he be that someone? _Could_ he? After the hate, the fights, the empty sex, would Hyunsuk even wants him?

A hand brushes Jihoon's knee. The leader glances at his best friend, somberly, as he's desperate for answers. But Junkyu doesn't have those, so he offers a reassuring smile instead, as he speaks, "Look, I'm not asking you to hold hands and ride into the sunset. I just want to point something out which is; Jihoonie, your feelings changed and it's _okay_. It's okay to stop hating on someone, and it's _definitely_ okay to try mending the damage and start over."

Junkyu chuckles, shoving Jihoon's knee playfully, "I just want you to know this in case you beat yourself at night like an idiot."

Jihoon scoffs, hiding a flustered smile. The blonde contemplates what Junkyu said, feeling a portion of weight that's been crushing his chest has lifted.

He gives his best friend a sincere smile, muttering, "Thank you, Junkyu-ah."

"I know, I know, I'm the greatest."

In Jihoon's eyes, the punch to Junkyu's shoulder is deliberate and warranted; the drowsy, annoyed Mashiho glaring at both his hyung, however, is not.

-

Jihoon starts small; next Monday, the blonde buys Hyunsuk a breakfast. Nothing fancy, just stuff he grabs from a near convenience store; bread, sausages, nuggets, pudding, assorted fruits, and one cup of black coffee. After spending almost five months together, Jihoon knows how big Hyunsuk's appetite is, like a cute little piggy--

Jihoon slaps his face, waking himself up from the thoughts; he really needs to stop addressing Hyunsuk 'cute' in his mind, or some of these days he'll blurt the word out.

The man in question is walking toward him. It's 9 AM and they agreed to meet in the cafeteria to eat first.

When Jihoon shoves the grocery bag to Hyunsuk, the other freezes in his seat. His eyes wander between the food and Jihoon, bewildered.

Jihoon clicks his tongue, a little bit annoyed, but the blonde recalls he did the same thing when Hyunsuk served him the hangover meal, so whatever.

"It's not poison, smurfie."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hyunsuk squints his eyes, still suspicious. "Why?"

"Because last time you cooked for me," lies Jihoon.

Well, it's half-truth as Jihoon intentionally left out the part about his secret intention to start being _nice_ to Hyunsuk and sees where their relationship goes.

Jihoon hopes it goes deeper, closer, more intimate because watching Hyunsuk bites the bread he bought, cheeks swelled round as he chews and chews, before frowning at Jihoon in embarrassment, protesting the other to stop staring and eat his own breakfast, is the domesticity Jihoon never know he wants.

Jihoon can do this. As long as he has the time and the place, Jihoon will make sure every day he sprinkles Hyunsuk with little kindness to make up for all the hate until the other looks at him and considers Jihoon as someone who deserved him.

-

But time waits for no one.

Later that evening, two of the agency's top management gather H-JI in a meeting room, all too sudden. Their manager is also present, along with some producers involved in the production.

"Thank you so much for your hard work at yesterday's concert! It's a great performance!"

Everyone clap while the leaders smile and bow in gratitude.

The management continues, "But unfortunately, the business deal fell through in the middle. The two companies fail to see eye to eye so there's a lot of disagreements. It also means the sub-unit contract is terminated effective immediately starting tomorrow."

A shudder runs through Jihoon's spine, of fear. He holds his breath, and listens.

"But don't worry, for the artists, everything's fine! In fact, both agencies are already pushing for each group's comeback earlier than scheduled, seeing how high Treasure and Magnum reputation right now because of H-JI. So you'll be busy again in no time!"

The management smiles wide, ignoring the awkwardness in the room, "Anyway, after this meeting, the Social Media team just need to record Thank You and Goodbye videos from H-JI, seeing Park Jihoon-shi will no longer stay with us--"

Jihoon's fingers twitch, clenching the edge of his seat tighter.

"--the video itself will be published at the end of this week. After the recording, you both can go home. That's all!"

Before the meeting ends, Jihoon eyes find Hyunsuk's. The other looks tired. He gazes Jihoon solemnly; pouty lips tremble as if wanting to say something it couldn't.

Jihoon wonders what.

-

"Hey."

Jihoon turns around to find Hyunsuk, standing in his oversized sweater, hands clutching at the edge of the clothes, looking soft and small like a lost child in a mall.

"Hey," greets Jihoon back before continue packing his stuff into a duffel bag. The leaders just finished recording their last video together. After bowing and thanking every staff who present, Jihoon moved to his locker, emptying what's inside.

It's his last day, after all.

"You're going home?"

Jihoon holds a sarcastic chuckle. The way smurfie said it it's as if tomorrow the blonde will be here again.

"Yeah."

Jihoon counts the other's pause; one second, two seconds, three, four, five, before--

"Wanna have dinner first?"

His hand stops, but he doesn't turn yet. It's funny, because they never go eat together, not once since they formed as H-JI. The past Jihoon and Hyunsuk would never agree to this since from the start, the leaders just wanted to finish the race as fast as possible but now, when they finally reached the finish line, Jihoon wishes the track is a little longer, little farther so he can run more with Hyunsuk, side by side. 

"I mean, you just bought me breakfast," adds Hyunsuk, quietly. He's probably pouting at Jihoon's silence.

This time, Jihoon does chuckles, freely, for their last moment together.

"Sure."

-

It's burgers and steaks for dinner.

Hyunsuk recommends a place near the agency and Jihoon complies, no argument for once, as he's weary and somber and wants nothing but peace with smurfie.

They eat in silence; Hyunsuk munching his burgers and watching the cityscape through the restaurant window while Jihoon watches him. They're locked in stare once or twice, but it's not full of heat or awkward, just-- calm.

Before the leaders cast their eyes downward and move on.

At the restaurant's exit, Jihoon offers a taxi ride together even though their dorm quite a faraway from each other, but then Hyunsuk declines, saying,

"I wanna take a walk around."

To which Jihoon nods and offers to accompany the man instead.

Hyunsuk agrees.

Like their dinner, it's the same comfortable stillness that engulfs the air around them as the leaders aimlessly stroll the city. The night is quite windy but the company makes it lukewarm.

Before they know it, their feet lead them to a familiar place.

Jihoon pauses in his footsteps when he realized they're in the Singing Park, the place where they first met. Unlike the name, the park is dead quiet; absent of its melodies and festivities now the moon hangs high in the sky.

Jihoon leans against the park rail that overlooks a river as he savors the rare, serene scenery of swaying plants and flickering garden lamps with Hyunsuk standing in the middle of it all.

Even at night, Hyunsuk glows; smiling as he takes a couple of photos of the stars and the park, not knowing the man himself is beautiful enough to be in one. Jihoon wishes he brings his favorite camera; Hyunsuk would look eternal, captured under the moonlight.

After a while, Jihoon checks his watch; it's late and tomorrow is still a weekday. The other seems to share the same thought as Hyunsuk approaches and tells,

"Time to go back."

Here it is, Jihoon thinks, here's their ending.

The blonde walks beside Hyunsuk, counting his steps before he stops in the middle of an empty area. Right at the spot where they failed their audition years ago.

Hyunsuk pauses as well, raising an eyebrow to Jihoon before he looks around and realizes where they are now. The smurfie chuckles, "Still can't sing, bumpkin?"

Jihoon smiles, drowning in melancholy as he stares at the man in front of him. He doesn't answer Hyunsuk's taunts, instead--

"You go first, smurfie. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while."

Hyunsuk lips open slightly before it closes back again. He nods weakly, throwing another solemn look to Jihoon before backing away, step by step.

As if he doesn't want to leave Jihoon. 

The blonde quickly shakes his head, getting sick at his delusional mind. He raises his voice, teasingly, "Don't miss me, smurfie."

Hyunsuk stops. Seconds pass before he scoffs, "Yeah, right."

The blond smirks, hiding his sorrow, when he notices Hyunsuk walks back toward him. Leaving some distance between them, the other extends a hand to Jihoon, in all seriousness. 

"It's been great, Park Jihoon. Thank you."

It's Jihoon's turn to freeze, startled at the gesture before snorting, "What's gotten into you, smurfie? So cheesy all of a sudden."

Hyunsuk gives a grin but doesn't take back his hand. So Jihoon meets him halfway, grasping the smaller tight.

The hand is cold, probably because of the night wind. Jihoon wonders if Hyunsuk feels chilled too, or hurt as the man looks at the blonde wistfully. Jihoon doesn't miss the way his shoulders shudder when a breeze passes by and suddenly, he wants to blankets the other with warmth.

So Jihoon does, as he jerks the hand forward and brings the smaller man into his embrace. Hugging, feeling, breathing through his hair, as a wave of emotion washes over him, of wanting to protect Hyunsuk from the wind, the cold, from anything that might hurt him, maybe from Jihoon himself. But this is the ending so Jihoon lets himself be selfish one last time.

Hyunsuk doesn't push him away, instead, he hugs him back.

They don't move for a couple of minutes before they part, slowly, Jihoon's hand still latches on Hyunsuk's back while the other rests on his shoulder. Jihoon looks down to find Hyunsuk avoiding his gaze, pouty lips trembling like earlier at the meeting.

The pouty lips that Jihoon would never see again up-close.

His fingers brush over it, unconsciously; alarming Hyunsuk as he instantly snaps his head up to Jihoon but the blonde doesn't care anymore. The fleeting moment inside the concert changing room comes back and this time, Jihoon _will_ find out what's the truth between them.

He whispers, gently, "Smurfie, kiss me."

Hyunsuk stuns, before murmuring, "What."

"Kiss me."

"Are-- are you sane right now?"

"No, I'm always insane, you should know better, smurfie. But kiss me, anyway."

Hyunsuk's lips quiver more, small hand clutching tight to Jihoon's front coat as he spats, "Jihoon-ah, this is not the time to fuck around--"

"I'm not, I'm not."

"Then, why?"

Jihoon's not sure how to explain his pressing need to define their relationship and his own feelings by doing the exact thing they both deem intimate and forbidden condensed into one simple sentence so the blonde keeps his lips tight.

Hyunsuk asks again, "Jihoon-ah, why--"

"Hyunsuk-shi."

At the call of his name, the other stops.

"Please," begs Jihoon.

There's a moment of hesitation--

before Hyunsuk inches his face closer. His eyes half-opened as he tiptoes, meeting Jihoon, who welcomes his pink lips and kisses it, tenderly, heartily. Jihoon brings his fingers to the side of Hyunsuk's face, caressing the skin and the hair, as he presses to the softness on his lips.

Hyunsuk tastes frail and moist and--

salty.

Jihoon opens his eyes to see Hyunsuk's weeping; tears fall from behind closed lids, trickling and wetting their kiss. The blonde frowns before pulls away, observing the trembling man inside his arms. Hyunsuk's head hangs low, teary-eyes on the ground, as he clings to Jihoon, timid and afraid.

There's a sound of broken glass, shattered to pieces inside Jihoon's mind;

Jihoon has hurt him, like he always does.

The blonde lets Hyunsuk go and takes a step back; distancing himself from the man who he doesn't deserve after all.

So the truth still rings true, as Jihoon smiles bitterly.

"See you around, smurfie," he says as his goodbye.

Hyunsuk flinches, still sobbing.

Jihoon bits the inside of his cheek; heart aches accepting the fact that he only brings sadness to Hyunsuk. So he turns around, wanders deeper into the park, leaving the wreck he has done.

There's no one calling him back, only dead air and darkness.

When he's far enough, Jihoon then dares to look over his shoulder, only to find emptiness where Hyunsuk once stood.

A dry laugh slips his lips, mocking at himself.

Jihoon looks up, to the moon, the stars, the vast landscape of night. He feels like an old satellite, spinning without a course into the abyss of space where no one sees, hears, or finds him; ignored and forgotten.

For the first time in five months, Jihoon feels--

alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i enjoy writing both POV, it really give me a chance to explore their feelings and each perception of the other lol now that's jihoon's done, next, we'll take a peek of chs feelings as their finale.
> 
> as always love, thank you so so much for reading!! i really hope u enjoyed this! hope u stick until the end of the ride, i will try to update both last chap & epilogue at the same time. 
> 
> stay safe fam, see you💙


	6. missing lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Graphical description of heavy smut. Read at your discretion.

Treasure, as a whole, is ecstatic.

Their comeback is pushed two months early because of H-JI sudden contract failure. From October moved to the end of August, Treasure now has less than 3 months to prepare.

Members themselves aren't shy to express their excitement as soon as their manager gathers the group to give a schedule breakdown, two days after H-JI termination. It's expected since aside from Hyunsuk, the others were busy with non-music jobs, so all can't wait to get back to performing on stage.

The second the meeting is over Jeongwoo instantly switches into the tension guy, vocalizing on top of his lungs, before joined by Junghwan as they live up to their name as the Iksan brothers. Doyoung is smirking, cool-faced as usual, while Yoshi takes out his phone to record the merry scene, and Hyunsuk is--

Hyunsuk is waiting.

He sits amongst them like a mother hen, surrounded by lively little chicks whom he cherished greatly, whom he spends years together in sickness and health, whom he considers family.

The younger line of the family is casting a glance or two at him, wanting acknowledgment, to which Hyunsuk generously gives; a smile to encourage them to continue their silly acts. The older line is leaning to him, asking for bits of advice or conversing about whatever topic in mind.

But his family is not complete yet as Hyunsuk is waiting for another to come.

His eyes often dart to the door, expecting the last person to burst in; a man with blonde hair, smirking as he strides across the practice room, wearing fit t-shirt and jeans, slinging a black tote bag and calls him _smurfie_ \--

"Jaehyuk-hyung, come here!"

Hyunsuk blinks.

The door does open but it reveals a different person than Hyunsuk imagines. Jaehyuk enters, smiling warmly as he carries his re-filled tumbler. The man approaches the Iksan brothers, giggling along before striking cute poses in front of Yoshi's camera.

Hyunsuk blinks in daze, detached from the cheerful atmosphere. Eyebrow knitted in confusion before memory catches up to him. One hand on his mouth; hiding trembling lips as he mentally curses himself for forgetting.

Oh, Hyunsuk _forgets_ Jihoon is never his family.

He forgets Jihoon is never his in the first place.

-

Thus, the grind starts.

There is never a day for Treasure to relax when the comeback is around the corner. They're preparing for a mini-album and half of the songs are produced by Hyunsuk and Yoshi. So it'll be 6 hours locked inside the recording booth and another 6 in the dance room, every day, until the main producer nods his head, then they'll move on to another song.

Out of the members, Hyunsuk grinds the hardest. He'll be the first to wake up, the first to arrive at work, the first to cheers when morale is low, but he'll be the last to go home. Every night, he'll collapse on the studio sofa, weary and overworked, sleeping without dreaming until his phone rings as his members _beg_ the leader to come home.

But the blank moments in his slumber from exhaustion is the only time Hyunsuk feels calm as his mind shuts down and focuses solely to recover his strained muscles. So Hyunsuk clings to exhaustion like a climber hanging with one hand on a cliff; either spraining his hand from falling or plunge down into a memory lane filled with blonde hair and taunting smile.

He chooses the first option, desperately, even if it cracks his bone in the process.

So sleep isn’t a problem, the _real_ problem it's when Hyunsuk is awake as the universe keen to remind him about the past. 

He sees Jihoon for the first time since H-JI termination in an interview video. Hyunsuk is pulling the usual all-nighter in Treasure's training room, browsing for the next song's inspirations, when he crosses to Jihoon's face as a thumbnail in his Youtube home feed.

Hyunsuk freezes in his seat; heart skips a beat, eyes wide taken by surprise. An ache appears inside his hollow chest, one of longing for arms, circling around his body in a spring, windy night at a dim-lighted park.

Hyunsuk doesn't realize he clicks the video until Jihoon's voice resonates in his ears.

He looks well, Hyunsuk thinks.

Wearing a slick black blazer with matching pants, Jihoon looks happy as the interviews ask him, along with five members seated beside their leader, about his feelings regarding Magnum's comeback. It's been one week since Magnum released a new chart-stopping mini-album. It seems the group was in a tighter schedule than Treasure; having a comeback a month before Treasure's means less time preparing beforehand.

A thought flashes his mind, whether their leader is fine under such cramped hours before Hyunsuk shakes his head abruptly, mad at himself for pondering about nonsense. He sighs, ready to close the browser before he hears a question;

"--Aside from Magnum, Jihoon-shi, you've also been successful as H-JI just a couple of months ago. How does it feel to work with Choi Hyunsuk-shi from Treasure?"

Hyunsuk pauses. All of a sudden, he feels nervous. But his eyes stick to the screen even if his mind conflicted between wanting to hear the answer or not at all.

Jihoon smiles, the kind idol gives in front of the camera. "It's been a blast. I learn much from Hyunsuk-hyung. As the older, he taught me a lot, about producing music--"

The rest Hyunsuk doesn't hear. It's the expected lies when a camera being shoved in front of your face. He leans on his chair, absent-mindedly watches Jihoon talks, when the interviewer speaks again,

"Well, you make a great duo! Fans were heartbroken when the promotions ended."

Jihoon chuckles. "Yes, it's quite unfortunate."

"Is there any plan for H-JI's comeback in the future?"

Jihoon pauses, before continues, "I hope so. Because if anything--"

There's a slight change in Jihoon's expression before the blonde looks at the camera, speaking as if directly to Hyunsuk,

"--I wish we have more time in our hand."

Hyunsuk shuts the desktop off. Engine still running in the background but at least now he's looking at his hurt reflection on a dark screen, not at Jihoon who uttered _lies_ so easily while Hyunsuk here, alone in the middle of a night, drowning in sorrow and fatigue and there's a supernova of emotion somewhere inside him as the leader collapses on the cold, studio floor, painfully holding himself together when there's supposed to be another _arms_ that hold him and doesn't let him go but they _did_ let him go, they did.

That night, they fucking did.

-

That night, Hyunsuk was afraid.

In a spring, windy night at a dim-lighted park, inside Jihoon's embrace, Hyunsuk was afraid because there's a scene forming inside his head; the leaders kissing on top of a thin line, hovering between hate and sex, and Hyunsuk was _afraid_ to fall to either side. Fingers trembling as they clutched into Jihoon's coat, desperate for balance and support.

Hyunsuk could hear the sound of the line stretches, close to being snapped from holding two man's weight, but Hyunsuk's didn't want to go down, didn't want to repeat the same cycle again with Jihoon. He was tired and blue and wanted to start anew.

Jihoon asked for a kiss, so Hyunsuk, with all his fears, placed his trust in the man; trusted him to not let Hyunsuk go, but took his hand and ran until the end of the line so they could jump into a new cycle where love and kindness exist together.

Hyunsuk was afraid but for a moment, it was okay. He told himself, as he felt an unfamiliar yet welcomed softness on his lips, that it was okay, Jihoon was here,

he was here,

he was here,

he was--

\--until he was not.

Hyunsuk looked up and saw Jihoon, half shadowed by the post lights, staring him down with regret. Mouth curled, disappointed, as his arms no longer held Hyunsuk in an embrace, instead they cowardly _hide_ , shoved into the blonde's pocket.

The smaller man watched as Jihoon smiled, cruelly, and left; slowly disappeared into the night like a phantom of Hyunsuk's wishful thinking.

The thin line snapped. Only now, Hyunsuk fell alone.

He ran then, as fast as his legs could carry him, out of the park, out of Jihoon's life. Chest felt so heavy either from shortness of air or a broken heart.

Hyunsuk was still shivering from the outside wind even inside the warmth of his room. With dried tears across his face, he tried to sleep; enveloping his small body with a blanket, but wishing, _stubbornly_ wishing it was Jihoon's arms instead.

-

"Hyung."

Hyunsuk flutters his eyes open, trying to focus on a blurred shadow above him.

"Hyunsuk-hyung. Please wake up."

The shadow gently shakes Hyunsuk while he feels another hand support his back for the man to sits up. Hyunsuk rubs his eyes, blinking to gain his sight, before recognizing he's still in the practice room but now, there's Jaehyuk, crouching beside him. The other looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"What's wrong, Jaehyuk-ah?"

"You didn't answer my calls, I thought something happened to you, hyung. Turns out, I was right. The others are on the way here." Jaehyuk sighs, examining the leader with worried eyes, looking for any injury.

But the eldest shrugs it off, patting Jaehyuk's shoulder, "I'm fine, just a little tired. Call the others to go back--"

"No."

Hyunsuk frowns, startled at the seriousness both in Jaehyuk's tone and face. The younger is scowling. The expression is so strange and out of place as it rarely appears.

"Tell me what happened, hyung."

"There's nothing wrong, Jaehyuk-ah, I'm just tired--"

Jaehyuk interrupts, "You've been like this ever since we worked for the comeback. You're hard-working, we all know that, but never like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to _hurt_ yourself."

Hyunsuk stuns, speechless. Driven to a corner by his own family who stares at him with sadness.

Jaehyuk casts his eyes downward, murmuring, "It's painful to see, hyung. The maknaes have been asking me about you but I didn't know what to say since you shut yourself from everyone. Did we do something wrong?"

"No, of course not--"

Jaehyuk sneers, "Yes, you love us too much. So that means it's something besides us, right?"

Hyunsuk gapes, eyes wandering around the room, looking for a way out of the conversation but find none.

"Hyunsuk-hyung," Jaehyuk calls him again, "Tell me. Please."

Hyunsuk wet his lips, feeling dry on the throat and nervous under Jaehyuk's imploring gazes. He is in a dilemma whether he should be honest or not, weighing the pros and cons inside his head. After a while, he pulls his knees to his chest, face buried inside his arms, as Hyunsuk mumbles;

"It's Jihoon."

"Did he hurt you?" asks Jaehyuk without missing a beat.

"No, no. I mean, yes, I mean-- I don't know."

Hyunsuk hears quiet from the other, before--

"Do you miss him?"

The eldest snaps his head up, in a grimace, "No!"

But Jaehyuk stares at him with doubt. Hyunsuk defends himself, even when his lips tremble and his eyes feel warm as memories play from a cinema-roll inside his mind. Hyunsuk sits in the middle of a dark hall as a lone audience, basking in the white light of an old projection.

Hyunsuk spats in anger, "Why would I? When he's rude and violent--"

But the screen plays a different scene outside the script. It shows Jihoon carrying and laying Hyunsuk gently on his bed as his right feet sprained and bandaged, before it continues to Jihoon caressing Hyunsuk's head when he hits the wall.

"We always fight--"

But it shows Hyunsuk being embraced in their midnight sessions, one hand stroking their hardness, another brushing his hair as hot breaths fill Hyunsuk's ear.

"We make a bad duo, anyway--"

But it shows Hyunsuk and Jihoon on a stage, making eye contacts and screaming on top of their lungs accompanied by fireworks and cheers of fans.

"I bet he's happy now we don't have to see each other again."

But the ending shows Jihoon, standing under the moonlight, looking lost and lonely. Mouth telling Hyunsuk to go home but eyes asking the other to stay.

Hyunsuk curses quietly, frustrated at his own mind for playing only the good memories of them together. So it's true, Hyunsuk somberly thinks, that in the end, people will only remember the good times instead of bad.

"Hyung," calls Jaehyuk, but Hyunsuk is too deep in sorrow.

"I mean, we hate each other, he _hates_ me. He's so nice to other people. Do you see how his members look at him? He's like the sun to them. But he _hates_ me."

Hyunsuk stares at his palms, remembering the texture of Jihoon's coat when he clung to it as if his life depended on it. He whispers, asking himself, "I mean, if he doesn't hate me, then why did he let me go."

A drop of tears trickles down Hyunsuk's cheek, surprising both himself and Jaehyuk.

He quickly swipes it off, muttering, "I'm sorry, Jaehyuk-ah. I'm supposed to be strong for you guys, but every time I remember him, I feel like there's something between us left unsaid, but we're both stubborn or stupid or--" Hyunsuk sobs, failed to stop the tears, "--or this is all just in my head."

Jaehyuk is crying too, heart aching for his dear hyung. His hand finds Hyunsuk's, clenching it tightly.

"I'm a mess," murmurs Hyunsuk, trembling, begging, "Help me, Jaehyuk-ah, I'm a mess."

Jaehyuk hugs him, both crying on each other's shoulders, "Cry, hyung, please cry. Don't hold yourself back for us. Whether you're strong or weak, we're gonna be here for you, like you always do for us."

For the first time in a long time, Hyunsuk cries, hard, in front of his family. The tears won't stop even until he falls asleep in Jaehyuk's lap. Soon, the rest of Treasure come, finding their leader curling, heartbroken and vulnerable. They don't wake him. Other than Jaehyuk, the members don't have a full grasp of the situation, but one look at Hyunsuk's pale, puffy face is enough for Junghwan to carefully carries the sleeping leader in his arms, while Jeongwoo and Doyoung grab his stuff before Yoshi calls a taxi home.

-

After, Jaehyuk never leaves him alone; trailing his leader like a duckling everywhere, anytime, even until the dead of night in the training room. Hyunsuk assures the younger to stop being worried but Jaehyuk retorts back with big, pleading eyes and it's immediately a KO for the eldest.

So the world goes on. The third week of August come, Treasure makes headlines on their comeback. Each member soars on stage with fans screaming their names, missing the group presence after more than half of the year hiatus. Hyunsuk is no exception; shines ever so brightly as he leads Treasure to multiple wins in various music shows.

The group continues with their mini-album promotions until the end of September, just as the leaves turn brown and red. Autumn brings clear weather and cold air. Hyunsuk finds himself shivering even with a coat, hat, and scarf, as he walks down the hallway of the agency's building, searching for Jaehyuk. It's 5 PM on a Friday. The others have gone home, some to their family houses as Treasure is given a weekend off after their promotion ended.

Hyunsuk sees Jaehyuk from a distance, talking on his phone as he paces back and forth around the cafeteria. His back facing the eldest so Jaehyuk doesn't know when Hyunsuk catches a snippet of his conversation of a name which sounds like;

"Junkyu-hyung?"

Jaehyuk turns abruptly, eyes wide looking at Hyunsuk as he immediately hangs up the call.

Hyunsuk cocks an eyebrow, confused, "Junkyu as in Kim Junkyu from Magnum? I don't know you were close."

"Uh, no, we're not. He's just calling, asking how we are, you know, seeing we're rivals and all."

Hyunsuk nods, unsure, but decides to drop it, "So, you ready to go home?"

"Oh, I suddenly got an appointment with friends, hyung," says Jaehyuk, looking apologetic.

"Oh, okay, I'll be going then, see you on Monday, Jaehyuk-ah."

"Wait, hyung."

Jaehyuk stops the eldest as the man about to walk out, "Do you know that park near the dorm where people come to sing and dance?"

"Ah, you mean the Singing Park?"

"Yes, yes."

"Yeah, I know, what about it?"

"I heard there's a small music festival there. I thought maybe you're interested, knowing you like wandering at dusk, looking for inspiration. Maybe a change of pace too."

Hyunsuk chews his lips, before shrugging, "Okay, I'll check it out, have nothing better to do anyway."

"Great, be careful, hyung!"

Jaehyuk smiles, strangely chipper, before they part ways.

-

There is no festival but there _are_ the usual little festivities.

Hyunsuk stands in the middle of the square, observing his surroundings. The park is lively as usual, filled with children running around, couples taking photos, teens playing guitars, and the elderly strolling, enjoying the sunset.

The leader sighs, puzzled as to why Jaehyuk even sent him here but decides to stay and watches the autumn foliage falls. He sits at one of the benches, overlooking the square where festivals and auditions usually were held. A bitter memory appears before he shakes his head and focuses on something else.

A few feet from Hyunsuk, there are two boys, probably in their preteens years, bickering, before the one with the red sweater shoves the other to the ground. Hyunsuk startles, quickly on his feet. Head looking around for the boys’ parents to separate the fight but find none.

He runs to them then; one hand grabs the red boy as the leader crouches between the two. But the red rebels, hands failing to get out of Hyunsuk's grasp but knock the leader's cap off instead. The boys suddenly go quiet, forgetting their little fight; now they all gaping at the adult.

"It's Choi Hyunsuk!"

Hyunsuk winces. For a second he almost forgets he's an idol. His free hand quickly puts his hat back on, but it's too late. There are stars in the boys’ eyes, staring at Hyunsuk gleefully.

"We love your music, Hyunsuk-nim!"

"I wanna be a rapper just like you, Hyunsuk-nim!"

Hyunsuk smiles weakly, before the boy with a blue-striped shirt clings to him, pleading, "Sing for me, please!"

"Wha-what?" Hyunsuk is surprised at the sudden request.

"Please, please! My mom didn't let me go to the spring festival!"

The red boy sticks a tongue out, taunting the other, "Loser! I did and I watched H-JI! Hyunsuk-nim was great!"

"I wanted to watch too! We made a promise to go together!"

"But you didn't show up, loser!"

The blue boy scowls but his eyes are watery. The red boy scoffs, hands folded, facing the other way. Hyunsuk sighs heavily, burying himself in his hand. Somehow the two remind him of himself and a certain blonde.

After a second or two, Hyunsuk turns to the blue boy, "Okay, what do you want me to sing?"

The boy instantly brightens up, "Really? Really? The one from H-JI, please!"

Hyunsuk tilts his head, thinking, before offering their title song, but the red boy shakes his head, "No, that song where you guys fight over a girl. We like that one the most."

The blue one nods, bouncing happily, "Oh, what is it called again?"

"Hmm..." The red ponders for a moment, before, "Oh, it's _Hate Mate_."

"Yes, yes, _Hate Mate_! Sing for us, Hyunsuk-nim!"

Hyunsuk hesitates, fixing his eyes to the ground to avoid the children's. The song is difficult to sing alone with how the rap and vocal intertwine in each verse. Not to mention, it's their first song together, even the blonde named it himself. A lot of memories attached to the song, one that Hyunsuk isn't interested to recall any time soon.

"Please, Hyunsuk-nim..."

The whimpers of the blue boy pull Hyunsuk out of his thoughts. He puffs his chest, clears his dry throat, before snapping his fingers, building a beat.

Hyunsuk starts, rapping fiercely. The boys watch him in awe. First line, second line, then comes the third line; the blonde's part. Hyunsuk jumbles up the words, not used to the high key. He mutters an apology to the boys, before starts over.

The same thing happens, and every time it does, a flash of a man with a taunting smile -sitting in a recording studio, greeting Hyunsuk with a pen between his lips- crosses his mind. Hyunsuk bits his lips as it trembles under the cruel memory. The boys look at each other, confused. The leader clenches both fist, trying to pull himself together, before a voice cuts in--

"You sucks, smurf."

There he is.

Hyunsuk looks up to the man he's scared to even speak his name.

Jihoon stands in front of him, wearing a coat and a hat, hiding the blonde hair but not that smug mug, smirking ever so casually like they just see each other yesterday.

Hyunsuk can't keep his mouth close, eyes feel warm even around the autumn wind. His heart beats fast, timely with Jihoon's steps as he approaches closer.

The boys yelp, excited, after realizing who’s the newcomer is.

"It's-- it's Park Jihoon!"

The blonde grins at the two, "Sorry, boys, the song is kinda hard for our smurfie here to sing alone. It's a song meant for two, after all."

Hyunsuk gets back on his feet, a little bit wobbly either from muscle cramps or being flooded with so many emotions crashing down like waves, but Jihoon lays a hand on his back, supporting, before cocking an eyebrow to Hyunsuk, 

"Think you're ready, smurfie?"

Hyunsuk is dumbfounded; comes an urge to punch the blonde _and_ kiss him simultaneously. After all the prick has done, this is how he greets Hyunsuk? Of course, the eldest does neither; there are children in front of them, expecting a performance. He scoffs instead, smirking back,

"Better than you are, bumpkin."

One, two, three, H-JI is back. Hyunsuk and Jihoon fall into a familiar synergy. Hyunsuk finishes his raps strong before Jihoon strikes him with his soulful vocal. The smaller man counters with another rap as it draws a high note from the blonde. It's their usual routine; bickering with melodies.

The kids watch them with wonder, clapping their hands every so often. Soon, it attracts lots of attention. Many quickly recognize Hyunsuk and Jihoon and start crowding the two with their phones out, capturing the rare moment of H-JI after hiatus. But Hyunsuk doesn't stop, neither is Jihoon. This is a performance and they’re professionals, so they finish it with a bang.

The crowd goes wild, applauding and yelling their names. They start pushing, wanting to get closer to their idols. Hyunsuk panics, finally realizing the aftereffect of their impulsive stage. He looks around to find the kids, worried they got stomped in the middle, only to see them already out of the crowd, both with their parents. He sighs a relief breath before feeling someone yanks his hand. He yelps and follows Jihoon, guiding him through the sea of people.

Then, they run,

grinning and laughing, with a screaming crowd trailing behind.

Time seems to slow down.

Hyunsuk eyes the hand that pulls him, wishing they can stay like this forever; together under the sunset, with autumn leaves decorating the air, painting the scenery in a shade of red.

Jihoon's favorite color.

-

"Jihoon--"

"Wait."

A hand stops Hyunsuk from speaking. The owner is gasping for air, leaning against the wall of an empty parking lot. The leaders managed to escape the crowd at the expense of their stamina and legs as they had to run up to three blocks away from the park to find a deserted hiding spot.

Hyunsuk himself is no better, chest heaving as he tries to control his breathing. The man looks up, noticing how the sun has set, allowing the moon to take the stage. The moment feels like a deja-vu, but Hyunsuk hopes this time it has a better ending.

When Hyunsuk gazes down, Jihoon's already staring at him; flushed cheeks covered by the shadows of the building next to them, but eyes bright and clear, full of resolve.

The blonde starts, "Before you say anything, there's something I wanna tell you."

Hyunsuk gulps, waiting.

"Smurfie, it's been boring."

Hyunsuk frowns, not really expecting the word, but again, he waits.

"Every day is boring without you. No one for me to bug around, no one complains or tease or fight, every day is boring and dull and--" Jihoon pursues his lips, contemplating, "--and lonely."

The blonde flickers his gaze to Hyunsuk, sorrowful, "When we parted that night at the Singing Park, I feel like my world crashing down. I feel alone and I don't wanna feel that again. I don't want you to leave me."

Hyunsuk offers no response. His mind is busy; playing the bitter memories over and over again, torturing the smaller man from the inside for the past five months. But because of this, he remembers ever so clearly second per second what happened that night. Hyunsuk remembers how devastated he was, how disappointed, how cold when Jihoon--

"You let me go."

The blonde's eyes widen in surprise, looking at Hyunsuk who hisses in anger.

"I didn't _leave_ you, it's you who let me go. You asked me to kiss you, but you let me go."

"You were crying, smurfie--"

"I was _afraid_!"

Hyunsuk's shouts echo into the night. Lips quivering, fists clenching as he glares at the man who's betrayed his trust.

"I was afraid because I don't know what I am to you. We hate each other, aren't we? Then why you asked me to kiss you? I trusted you but then you _left_. So then why do we even have this conversation? What the hell are we, Jihoon-ah?!"

Hyunsuk is weeping again, foolishly. He curses at himself for being so weak and emotional. He turns his back on the blonde, leaning his forehead against the wall, hiding his pathetic self.

"I know what we are."

Hyunsuk hears Jihoon speaks, but he doesn't turn around.

"It takes me a while to figure it out. My best friend helped me, and one annoying brat too, I guess."

Hyunsuk sobs, but curious about the other's answer. He looks over his shoulder to find Jihoon towering over him, closer than before, with gentle gazes and a somber smile as he mutters;

"Hyunsuk-shi, we're just two idiots who are scared to admit we love each other."

It's like something clicks inside Hyunsuk's mind. A key that finally opens the door to the answers Hyunsuk has been searching for. He turns fully, questioning Jihoon in the eyes if he uttered the truth. But the blonde shrugs it away, instead, caresses Hyunsuk's tears-streaked cheeks, softly,

"I thought I hurt you that night, just like any other night before. That's why I left. I'm sorry."

Jihoon leans forward against Hyunsuk's forehead. He closes his eyes, as if praying. The weeping leader does the same, hoping the tears to stop falling too.

"I'm sorry, Hyunsuk-shi, for letting you go,

and I'm sorry for letting you have all my hate when you deserved my love."

Hyunsuk sobs louder, diving into the other's embrace. Jihoon holds him tight; two bodies merge into one, hugging after months of emotional turmoil.

Hyunsuk can't stop clinging; fingers clawing at Jihoon's coat. He never, ever wants to leave the safety of Jihoon's arms. The blonde must feel the same, as he nuzzles into Hyunsuk's hair, murmuring apologies and promises in his ears, that he wouldn't let the smaller go anytime soon.

When Jihoon does pulls away, his arms still lock around Hyunsuk. He brings his face down; their nose almost touches as the blonde teases, "Crybaby."

Hyunsuk tries to pouts but he really can't when he's too happy. He feels light on his chest like's he's soaring through the air but this time, Jihoon is with him, securing him on his arms.

Jihoon inches closer, lips fluttering over Hyunsuk's, whispering a secret,

"But you're my crybaby."

They kiss. It's tender and bittersweet as tears and mended heartbreak mixed between them. Jihoon takes it slow; mouth nibbling Hyunsuk's softly, unhurried as it revels on its taste. Hyunsuk feels so warm and loved. He tangles his arms around the blonde's neck, fondling his hair as Hyunsuk parts his lips to let the other's in.

Tonight, there are cars honking in a distance, muffled conversation from afar, stars twinkling up above; but for Hyunsuk, tonight there's only two of them, hiding between the concrete walls, lips pressed against each other, because in a cold, autumn night, inside Jihoon's embrace, finally, _oh_ , finally Hyunsuk isn’t afraid anymore.

-

Hyunsuk is far from home.

Far from his family, Treasure, as he finds himself in Jihoon's room, showered by the blonde's gentle touches.

It puzzled Hyunsuk when the other holds the smaller leader in his bed like he's made of glass, destined to be broken. But Hyunsuk wouldn't let it happen, wouldn't let himself be scattered into pieces and let Jihoon takes the blame. No, Hyunsuk is strong and stubborn and after everything, the blonde should know him better than that.

"You're not gonna break me, you know?" Hyunsuk whispers, naked and saddled on Jihoon's lap, as the smaller leader feels two fingers stretch his inside, too slow, too kind. The owner pauses in his ministrations; chest against chest, Jihoon's eyes flicker to Hyunsuk, quite somberly, as he answers, "We don't know about that."

The fingers move again, following the earlier pace. Jihoon keeps his heavy-lidded eyes on Hyunsuk's, watching the man tenderly, and Hyunsuk can't help but kiss him.

A thought crosses his mind of Jihoon being scared of hurting Hyunsuk like he thought he did months ago. So Hyunsuk seizes the blonde's cheeks; small fingers brushing the skin lightly as if trying to sweep the fears away and tell Jihoon that Hyunsuk has never feel anymore safer than here, in his arms. 

"You're not gonna hurt me--" Hyunsuk gasps, as the fingers dig deeper.

"I'm not taking any chances, smurfie," replies Jihoon before sucking Hyunsuk's swollen lips, forcing the other to swallow his protest.

Hyunsuk whimpers between the kisses, just in time for Jihoon adds the third finger, probing the rim, drenched in lube. They go in and out of Hyunsuk's hole as the same beat as the ticking clock on Jihoon's room. It's _painfully_ slow and Hyunsuk is getting impatient; head buried in the crook of Jihoon's neck, he whines and whines like a child denied of his candy.

But Jihoon is unshakable; only offering feathery kisses along Hyunsuk's shoulder blade while he keeps his three fingers inside, loosening up the entrance for his cock.

Hyunsuk is in a daze; breath hitching, mouth drooling. It feels like an hour passes by or so since Jihoon carried him to his bed and hammers him with his fingers, before the smaller leader finally hears a sound of a ripped plastic, revealing a condom hangs between the blonde's teeth.

Jihoon's fingers retreat, leaving gaping emptiness that waiting to be swelled by his throbbing cock. Hyunsuk feels Jihoon grasps his hips, urging the man to lift it upward and settle on the erection beneath.

Hyunsuk bits his lips; eyes shut, head throws backward as Jihoon's cock enters, guided by the hand on his hips. Again, it's so goddamn slow for Hyunsuk, even though he's loose enough to swallow the cock whole in one go.

Inch by inch before Jihoon's completely buried inside Hyunsuk. They both groans in pleasure. Hyunsuk feels so full and complete, like this is where he belongs, on Jihoon's cock, under the blonde's affectionate gazes as he pampers Hyunsuk with more kisses.

Jihoon checks the other, "Are you okay?"

But Hyunsuk shakes his head because he's desperate and in love so he lifts his own hips and sinks down hard, drawing surprise gasps from the blonde. Hyunsuk moans too, but he doesn't stop.

"Smurfie, wait--"

"No, no, no--"

Hyunsuk ignores Jihoon's cry even when the blonde's fingers claw on his hips, trying to halt the other's movement. But Hyunsuk is stubborn, the other should know better; hands on Jihoon's shoulders as Hyunsuk bounces, up and down and up and down on Jihoon's stiff cock until his thighs ache and tremble.

The couple moans wantonly against the other's lips. Somewhere, it hits Hyunsuk's prostate, making the smaller abruptly stops to let out a muffled scream on Jihoon's shoulder. The blonde steals the moment to flip their position, laying Hyunsuk against the pillow.

Hyunsuk panics, eyes brimming with tears, "No, no--"

"It's okay, smurfie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I'm here."

Jihoon quickly shushes the other, brushing comforting touches along Hyunsuk's thighs as he puts the smaller leader's legs around his waist. He rocks forward, pushing into Hyunsuk's prostates, building a steady pace.

Hyunsuk is gasping, breathless and overwhelmed with so many emotions as he clings to Jihoon and let the blonde fuck him, let him fill him and claim him as long as Jihoon stays and doesn't let him go, Hyunsuk doesn't care because he wants him, he needs him--

Jihoon slams hard and fast, earning series of moans from Hyunsuk _, ah, ah, ah,_ folding the other into two as the blonde leans forward and pierces his inside with his delicious cock, again and again, brutal, until Hyunsuk can't take it anymore and strokes his own; seeing stars before long and comes on his stomach.

But Jihoon doesn't waver; hips keep pummeling down to Hyunsuk's sensitive, slicked hole even when the man is weak and pliant, still high from his climax; spread like a sex doll, served for Jihoon's pleasure only.

Through his drowsy eyes, Hyunsuk sees Jihoon grits his teeth, jaw tensing as he is close to a release. The blonde fixes his stares on Hyunsuk, emitting tenderness in between his rough pounding. Shaky fingers caress the blonde's face, settling right on the mole under his eye; Hyunsuk smiles, mouthing three sacred words, hoping the other understand.

It seems he does.

Jihoon launches forward, capturing the other in a passionate kiss before his body stills as he comes inside, filling the condom to the brim.

The blonde heaves for breath, trying not to collapse on top of Hyunsuk. Quivering hands supporting his weight as the owner looks at the man under, quietly, fondly.

No one speaks for a moment. There are so many things to take in; tonight is full of revelations, after all.

Until Jihoon breaks the quiet, gently asking,

"Would you stay with me, Hyunsuk-shi?"

_Tonight and any other nights,_ come the unspoken words. But Hyunsuk understands, he truly does. It's hard for them to speak their feelings after years and years of pitiful hate so Hyunsuk learns to hear the silence.

The smaller nods, feverishly, echoing _yes, yes, yes,_ while pulling Jihoon down to his embrace, as Hyunsuk thinks, he may be far from his family but nevertheless,

Jihoon feels like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a breath, fam, i know it's a long chapter :)
> 
> honestly, after all the emotional soap opera i put them through, at least they deserved a soft, sweet smut in the end which i hope i managed to portrayed it well lol
> 
> alas, thank you for reading!! hope u enjoyed the finale! next is a little ribbon to wrap up the series, will update in just a few hours. see ya💙


	7. epilogue

This is a hate story of Choi Hyunsuk and Park Jihoon.

But it ends in Spring 2022 at the Singing Park. The place is filled with people, mostly teens and young adults, as a music festival is being held. Speakers blaring hip-hop music; atmosphere lively and wild as two performers jump around, owning the stage and interacting with a sea of screaming girls and boys.

At the outskirt of the crowd, stand four friends. All wearing hats to cover their faces and all have eyes that focus forward, before sudden debate breaks out as two out of four glares at each other. In the end, one of them succumbs.

Yoon Jaehyuk mutters, while rolling his eyes, "I still can't believe my single, capable, kind mother choose a rude guy like you."

Park Jihoon scoffs, "Like I _want_ to be your father, annoying brat."

Kim Junkyu joins in the fun, "Ooh, can I be the cool, hip uncle?"

But Choi Hyunsuk has enough, groaning, "Guys, can we stop playing house and focus on our friends instead?"

Friends, the leader mentioned, are Park Jeongwoo of Treasure and Watanabe Haruto of Magnum, who currently perform as a new cross-company sub-unit, formed three months ago. Their unit has an official name, but, just like the Singing Park, the fandom prefers to call them with another; Hajeongwoo. It's wordy and long but it came from the heart of fans as they cheer its name when the deep tone rapper and the high tone vocalist synchronize and wow the masses.

Seeing the duo, harsh memories rise inside Jihoon, of his own sub-unit termination. He shakes his head, irritated, "I don't understand how companies even work at this point. One day they fight; the next day a new business deal is born."

"Oh, you mean like you two?" Kim Junkyu chimes in, pointing at the two leaders, "One day you guys fight, the next day Jihoonie kicked us out of the dorm because--"

No words utter more as Jihoon strangles the poor koala by the neck. While the best friends bicker like little children, Hyunsuk questions his own existence; hiding a face flushed of embarrassment behind Jaehyuk's arms, while the younger stifles a giggle.

The festivity continues for another hour before the lights turn off and the performers leave the stage. Soon, the crowd gradually shrinks. Before the festival, Treasure and Magnum agreed to have dinner together after Hajeongwoo is done, so now, the leaders take some time alone strolling around the area, parting with Jaehyuk and Junkyu, as they wait for the new sub-unit come out of the dressing tents.

The leaders find a quiet spot overlooking a river. As they lean against the rail, they bask at cotton candy-colored sky and cherry blossoms petals dancing with the wind.

A wave of melancholy washes Hyunsuk, making him thinking buried thoughts.

"So." He starts.

"So?"

"What are we?"

Jihoon frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Uh, I really don't, smurfie, please elaborate."

Hyunsuk pouts, adorably. Jihoon swift to pinches his cheeks but the eldest swats his hand away, demanding, "You told me what we are that night. But then I _told_ you something too after that. But you didn't give me an answer, even until now. So, what are we?"

Jihoon creases his eyebrow, recalling the first night when he carried Hyunsuk to bed, before nodding weakly, still unsure. "Okay, but it's been _months_? I thought we already have an understanding. I mean, we just had sex yesterd--"

"Don't mention it in public! The kids will hear it."

"The kids?"

"I mean, the members!"

Jihoon blinks, before snorting, "God, you really are their mother, huh."

Hyunsuk sighs. "It's my role, sue me."

There's a moment of silence between them. Hyunsuk steals a glance every so often at the blonde leader. Of course, the other aware of the attention. He smirks and embraces the smaller shoulder.

His eyes meet Hyunsuk's as he speaks.

"What we are, eh? Well, we started as petty rivals."

Hyunsuk grimaces, remembering the stupid, little fights at music shows.

But Jihoon grins, continuing, "Then, fight buddies because you were so stubborn--"

"And you were annoying!"

Hyunsuk quickly counters, to which the blonde snickers.

"Okay, okay, fair. What else... Partners? As H-JI?

"True, true."

"Oh-- did we skip the 'friends' phase?"

Hyunsuk giggles, "Yeah, we kinda did."

Jihoon laughs along until suddenly, he pauses, as his mind proceeds to walk down the memory lane and relive the bitter scene, which happened in this very park, that he wishes he could forget.

Jihoon's quiet once more.

Hyunsuk seems to understand but he can't help but ask.

"And then?"

Jihoon sighs, averting his eyes from the man beside him to the river in front; counting the ripple of the water. "And then, I left. And you were alone."

Hyunsuk senses the sadness coming for the blonde, so he inches his body closer; back presses against Jihoon's chest as his head snuggles under the other's chin.

He leans back to the warmth behind, uttering, "But you came back."

Hyunsuk hears a chuckle from above, as fingers brushing his hair, soothing and kind.

"I did. I missed you--"

Another fingers take Hyunsuk's right hand and bring it to the owner's mouth, placing a soft kiss. Jihoon then tilts his head to stares deep into Hyunsuk's eyes and whispers;

"I love you."

There are spring petals everywhere but Hyunsuk wonders if one of them seeps into his chest as he feels a flower blossom inside. It makes the leader smile, oh so tenderly; eyes wrinkling, cheeks blushing as he gazes the man who loves him back.

Jihoon wears the same expression; no teasing smirk or smug mug, only gentle smile reserved for his special someone, "I guess, we're lovers then."

Hyunsuk giggles, before Jihoon's hand moves to his face, tipping his chin up as the blonde inches closer. Hyunsuk flutters his eyes close, waiting for the kiss before---

"Mom, Dad, we're ready!"

Jihoon groans out loud, sharply turns to shoots death glares at the source of the voice. It's Jaehyuk, of course, with Junkyu who's grimacing as he covers both Jeongwoo and Haruto's eyes with his hands. It's not a scene for little kids to watch, after all.

Hyunsuk holds his stomach from cackling too hard as he leans against Jihoon's arms. But with a heavy heart, the leaders separate from each other's hold.

As they walk up to their friends, Hyunsuk and Jihoon share a knowing smile, a secret code only the two understand; of both accepting a closure of their past and a new start to their future.

So yes, their hate story may end but their love story just begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FAM for reading until the very end! 
> 
> your kudos, comments, likes, tweets, DMs are a big reason i could finish this AU. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i do. we all love sukhoon and wish nothing but happiness to them.
> 
> until next time, stay safe fam, take care💙

**Author's Note:**

> [Carrd](https://teumefromthesea.carrd.co/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teumefromthesea) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teumefromthesea)


End file.
